Sacrifices for Happiness
by KIRIHIME
Summary: Kirino thought on the day Shindou Takuto became his boyfriend everything was like a happy ending just like in fairy tales but in fairy tales everything is just an illusion and reality struck him. I revised chapter one and also title might change. Title might change..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is new story! I hope you like it!**

 **Don't worry I'll try my best putting new chapters alternately on both my story.**

 **This is an AU!**

* * *

It's already almost been a year and a half passed all of the third years have already graduated from Raimon Junior High and went to different schools, and now Shindou, Kurama, Hayami and the other former second years are now third years. Until a few more months will graduate from being junior high to high school, also it's almost been a year and a half since me and Takuto started dating and became a couple. I could still remember it at the back of my mind like it was yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The sakura tree's were in full bloom, I was behind the soccer building I was staring at the sakura tree's were petal's were falling entranced by their beauty. I was there since I told Shindou to go there since I have to say something important. While I was waiting for him I tried to catch the falling petals with my hand like a kid would do and some petals fell on my hair I was having so much fun being silly and being childish that I didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore until I heard him speak._

 _"Having fun Kirino?" and I quickly turn around to see Shindou looking at me amusingly. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the ground and he walk closer to me. He put his hand on my head and took off the petals that fell on my head and hair. It was quite for a while until Shindou broke the silence._

 _"So... why did you call me here?" Shindou asked while I was still looking down the blush on my face dyed down but there were still left. I couldn't answer him since my brain was in cloud nine at what was happening, Shindou looked at me with contemplation when he asked another question._

 _"Hey, Kirino... Why aren't we calling each other by our names?" my eyes widen at the question and look up at him._

 _"I don't know... I mean... I'm just waiting for you to call me by my name so that I could call you by your name too..." I answered hesitantly._

 _"Then shall we change that? Ranmaru" Shindou said. I looked at him and he was smiling and my heart starts thumping and I'm sure I was blushing._

 _"E-Eh! Shi-! Shin-!" he put his finger on my lips silencing me._

 _"Takuto, it's Takuto Ranmaru" every time hear him say my name I felt like my heart would explode._

 _"Ta-Takuto" I quietly said but enough for him to hear, I wasn't making eye contact with him anymore, to embarrassed to look at him._

 _"Very good" he warmly smiled at me which made my blush intensify, whether he's noticing it or not he's not voicing it out._

 _"So why did you asked me to come here?" Shindou asked again now that I'm not dazed. And my heart started beating faster and faster till it felt like it was going to burst. I took a deep breath and became serious looking him in the eyes._

 _"Shindou I.. the truth is...from the very beginning.." I stuttered making him confused not understanding what I'm saying and took a deep breathe again and said in a serious voice._

 _"Shindou, the truth is ever since we were kids I liked you as a friend at first it's because of pity since you were someone who was in need of protection and was always at my back then as we slowly grew up you've slowly change and now could walk beside me and now you're a stronger person than me that you're walking in front me" I slowly tried to explain._

 _"But as we slowly grew up my feelings changed for you, when and how I do not since we've been with each other ever since we were little kids. From protectiveness and encouraging you to being proud and happy from your change and now I admire and I I..." I was starting to hyperventilate and licked my lips and started to breathe in and out to calm my nerves. While Shindou's eyes were wide and was starting to get on where this is going._

 _"I like- no I LOVE you Shindou!" I shouted at his face my eyes were closed my whole body started shaking there was quietness for a while and I looked up to see Shindou's reaction which made me scared. Shindou's face was in utter disbelief._

 _"Ranmaru I..."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Practice had already ended and I was already outside of the soccer club leaning against the wall, I was waiting for Shindou since they were going to discuss something important.

"Hhhmmm... I wonder what's taking them so long?" Looking at the door, it's already been long since the sun was starting to set and started getting dark. The door then opened and coach Endou and Shindou came out.

"Are you sure about this Shindou?" Coach Endou asked seriously.

"Yes I am coach" Shindou answered seriously no doubt in his voice.

"You don't have to answer yet there's still some time left think about it carefully after all this is about your future" coach Endou insisted.

"I understand coach" and both bid they're goodbye. Shindou started walking towards me smiling.

Sorry for waiting" Shindou apologized taking my hand which made me blush.

"It's alright" I said reassuring him tightening my grip on his hand as he tightened too. And we both started walking outside the school.

"So.." I started repeating what I heard from their conversation.

"So?" Shindou repeated.

"So what did you and coach Endou talked about?" I asked curiously since it look like it was a very serious conversation, Shindou looked shocked and looked forward not meeting me in the eyes.

"Takuto?" I called

"Ranmaru" Shindou called making me look at him.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Shindou asked seriously with a tint of nervousness.

"Sure what is it?" I asked innocently after all I'll do anything for Shindou's happiness.

"That we'll always be together forever" Shindou said seriously and I looked at him amused and smiled.

"Of course Takuto anything for your happiness" I said enthusiastically, I was so happy that everything was going perfectly. I thought I would be together with Shindou and that nothing could separate us. I was so happy that we will have a good... _future._

' _Or so I thought'_

 _..._

It was already weekends and I was hanging at Takuto's house reading one of his books or sometimes playing with Aria. Takuto was called by his parents so I was alone in his room, until I got thirsty and decided to go drink for a water.

While I was walking in the hallway, I was thinking of the strange behaviors of Takuto. It's been a few weeks already when he started acting weird. Although he always says that he was fine and nothing's wrong I could easily tell something was bothering him I just wish he would tell me, so that I could help him ease his pain.

As I was passing down the hallway I passed by the room and the door was a little open and I heard voices talking.

' _Takuto_? _And are those his parents voices'_ I unconsciously stopped to hear what they were talking about.

"Are you really sure about this Takuto?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Why don't you think about it more carefully?" Insisted his father.

"Mom dad no means no" Takuto insisted at his parents but there was a hesitation in his voice.

"If your so sure about it then why aren't you sending a refusal letter to them? It's already been a few months since they've sent that letter to you" his father countered and everything became silent.

' _Refusal letter? What is Takuto's father talking about?'_ before I could hear any more of their conversation I silently walked away and went back to Takuto's room my thirst.

As I was going back to his room I was contemplating the things that I heard from their conversation and the strange actions Takuto was doing these past few weeks. As I entered the room I sat on the couch for a few minutes before standing up and walked around the room, I went to his desk and saw an envelope that was already opened.

My heart started beating faster and faster since even though Takuto's my boyfriend does not mean I should poke myself in his privacy. But as much as I want to deny it I couldn't bring myself up to just let it go. I look at the door to see if Takuto or anyone else was going to enter and when there wasn't I quickly opened the envelope and read it. I gasped and my eyes widen.

It was a scholarship offer in Spain, although this isn't the first time that he received a scholarship in other countries hardly no, ever since he was in first year junior high he already received many kinds of scholarship both in piano and soccer, but he refused it since all of it was either piano or soccer and knowing Takuto he could never choose between the two he both love it with his life. And now this offer was offering him both scholarship in piano and soccer no wonder the adults were trying to insist on him to do it. I put the letter back in the envelope and put it in the desk and sat down.

Even I was shocked that that Takuto was refusing such a good offer. Then I remember what Takuto's father said.

' _Why hasn't Takuto send a refusal letter?'_ knowing him he would have done that as soon as possible, but I could understand him this is the first time someone offered him both.

Then a thought suddenly struck me and my heart ached. The door opened and Takuto came in I looked at him and I saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes I can tell that he really _really_ wants to do it and my heart ached again. I took a deep breath I stand up and walked towards him when he sat on the chair near the piano.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" I asked quietly touching his clothes shoulders, when he turn around I smiled at him and he forced a smile back, which made me feel guilty.

"No, nothing's wrong" he answered shaking he's head. And I tried to hold my grimace, I let go of his shoulder turn around and quietly spoke.

"Ah! Sorry Takuto I remember I have an errand to do" I lied wanting to have a fresh mind to think things clearly.

"Yeah sure OK" Takuto answered a little dazed obviously disturbed about something and I silently went out of the room.

Once I was outside I quickly run away with no direction. I run, run, and run, and just keep on running all the while my head was down low with tears flowing down from my eyes.I stopped once I got tired I tried to catch my breath once I was done I look at my surrounding and realized that I was at the Inazuma Tower I sat at the bench and rested for a while.

I knew Shindou was special and just needed a little help and push to be recognized but as he started to get better and better until I felt like I was slowly being left behind. I tried my best to catch up to be on par with him but no matter what I do I could never reach him, until one day he was already unreachable and I could only stare at his back. I was angry, mad, hopeless, discouraged at myself for being left behind, but most of all I was _jealous._ Jealous at my best friend at my _boyfriend._

Takuto looks satisfied with our relationship while I was stupidly happy. I was afraid that he was going to reject me but he said that he wants to _try_ it and I'm glad everything worked out in the end. I was so stupid to do that and now I feel like a dead weight to him to his dreams to his _future._

No more will I hold Takuto back. I stood up and started walking.

 _'Anything for his happiness'_

* * *

 **Sorry my dear readers of My Maid: The Black mail" I'll be very bust for a while so yeah.  
**

 **Anyway please like, review, and comment XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry guys, if I'm kind of focusing on this story more than it should be!**

* * *

I always knew how to hide my emotions well. Since I was a child children always bully me because of my looks which made me scared and always cry a lot until I had enough, and had to act tough and strong so that the bullying would stop and it did after that no one ever dared to make fun of me.

I'm also a good liar if Kariya is the Master of Deceit then I'm the Master of Lying. Ever since I was a child for me lying is as easy as breathing. I lied to my parents, to my friends, to... _Shindou_.

That's why when I started to act to on my plan it took everything that I got to not let my emotions show. It's been a while since I last lied to Shindou to everyone, ever since the two of us started dating I told myself that I would never lie anymore especially to my Shindou but now for his happiness... one more time just one last time I will lie again for his sake. Practice was finish already and everyone started to go home one by one.

"Good bye Shindou-sempai! Good bye Kirino-sempai! See you tomorrow!" Tenma and the others said. I walked towards Shindou who was done changing and I tried to calm my nerves.

"Hey Takuto" I called in my normal voice. When he looked at me he was a little out of it since the coach started to talk to him again.

"Shall we go home?" He asked taking my hand and he squeezed it tight I wanted to squeeze back to but had to hold myself on doing it and we both started walking. It was dark already and no one was around the street but the two of us.

 _'It's now or never'_ I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Takuto" I called we stopped and he looked at me.

"Yes?"

We need to talk" I said as calmly as possible. And he looked at me confusingly.

"What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"I... I... want to break up" I tried saying without too much stuttering. His eyes widen in shock.

"What?... Why?" Shindou asked trying to get a grip of what's happening.

"This... Our... Relationship, I don't think it's working" I tried to explain which made him even more confuse.

"Ranmaru" he called taking a step forward and I took a step backward shaking my head.

"I'm sorry but let's stop our relationship here" I said as calmly as possible. Shindou looked at me weirdly getting confuse more and more.

"Why? Explain" he said in a serious voice looking me in the eyes I can feel his grip tightening.

"Want me to explain? Ok-" lie lie lie everything that I'm saying right now are lies and the more lies I say the more my heart aches in pain, but I didn't have a choice I really really love Shindou I would rather suffer than see him suffer.

"Now do you understand?" I asked after explaining/lying to him, I look calm on the outside but on the inside my heart was crying.

"Oh... I... See, I'm so... sorry... Ranmaru" Shindou said in a dazed manner obviously everything was going way too fast for him to process.

"Thank you for understanding, we could still stay as _best friends_ right?" I asked acting relieved.

"Uh.. Yeah... Sure.." he answered in a confused and wavering voice.

"Well, this is where we'll separate then" I said since our house are on opposite direction, I turned around my hand slowly slipping on Shindou's.

"Wait!" Shindou shouted making me stopped his gripped on my hand tightened. I tried to force myself not to cry and faced him one more time acting like everything's normal.

"I'll... I'll... Walk you home" he said. And I tried my best to not crack and bit my inner lip.

"No it's ok my homes close there's no need to accompany me" I said shaking my head smiling at him and I forced my hand out of his grip and I turned around.

"Good bye, **Shindou** " calling him by his family name again and I don't need to turn around to see how shock he is.

Once I turned a corner I couldn't handle it anymore I fell on my knees and put my hands on my mouth and silently cry.

 _I remember now..._

 _You're a moon lightening people with your ability and I'm just one of the million stars in the galaxy_

 _You're a bird with freedom knowing where to go and I'm a cloud drifting aimlessly wherever the wind takes me_

 _You are special and I'm not_

 _Our worlds are far too apart_

 _..._

After that day we didn't talk too much anymore since graduation was coming up and things started to get more busy. I also stopped calling Shindou by his name and calls him by his family name which didn't go unnoticed by our friends and a few weeks later everyone of our friends learned about our break-up and shock was an understatement everyone was overwhelmed with what happened in our relationship that Sangoku-sempai came to visit us or more specifically me since I was the one who broke up with Shindou and consulted me on my reasons and decision and again I have to lie to everyone around me.

But unlike everyone there was one person who could always see through me. **Kariya Masaki**. He confronted me once but I didn't budge, he threatened and blackmailed me but I was firm on my decision at least until Shindou goes to Spain. A month before our graduation he told us about the scholarship in Spain and we all congratulated him. After that a few days after our graduation we all planned to accompany Shindou and we all agreed.

 **Airport Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

My departure is today and I'm very happy that everyone on the Raimon Junior Soccer Club were all present even some of the new members were there even Sangoku and the other former third years were there, everyone was there except for the one person who I wanted to meet most. **Kirino Ranmaru**.

Everyone was talking to me saying that he was just going to be late and all of us were texting and calling him, but none of us got any reply from him. My heart was aching to see him even for just one time, although I look calm on the outside I felt like crying already. As everyone was talking to each other congratulating me and blessing me and cheering me up about Kirino I wasn't really listening to what they're saying since my mind was on Kirino.

I don't know when, how or why but ever since for who knows how long I knew that the way Kirino acts toward me was very different from what a friend would or should act, I mean we maybe best friend but he doesn't need to treat me special or different from our friends. I knew there was something about the way he acts were suspicious.

Until one day when he confessed his love for me. Shocked was an understatement I couldn't believe that my very own _best friend_ would fall in love with _me_. That's when I put the pieces together the way he acts, his attitude towards me, the special attention I'm gaining, the reason why he's always by my side _everything._ At first I was going to flat out reject him but then I thought I could never imagine myself with girls since I'm always too busy with soccer, piano, and studies etc. So I thought why not. At first I told him I just want to test it if it would work out and for some unknown reason I grew to like Kirino more than just a friend but not to the point that I could say the words " **I LOVE YOU** ".

Neither of us had actually ever said those words to each other, although I doubt Kirino doesn't want to say it he just wants me to say it first before he says it. I'm starting to wonder if I have said those words maybe our relationship wouldn't end like this but then there's no use dwelling on the past now is there. I sigh and looked at my watch.

 _'My departure is close, where are you Kirino?'_ I thought as I looked around one more time and sigh.

"Shindou it's time" Sangoku said smiling sadly at me knowing that I am not satisfied since the person who I wanted to see the most isn't here.

"Maybe a little longer you know maybe he got-" I got cut off.

"He's not going to come sempai" Kariya said boldly and I look at him shocked.

"Kariya!" Sangoku scolded and look at me worriedly.

"Sigh... I'm sorry sempai but that's the truth" Kariya said looking sadly me shaking his head.

"Kariya-" Sangoku said but I cut him off.

"Your right tell him that I'll miss him" I quietly said smiling sadly at him.

"Shindou maybe-" Sangoku tried again but this time I shook my head.

"He's not going to come I have to go" I said and we all bid our goodbye's to each other. What they didn't know was that one person was hiding behind a pillar overlooking everything without beeing seen.

I started walking towards my destination, while walking I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized.

"No it was my fault I should've looked where I was going" I apologized back and we both smiled at each other.

"So where were you going maybe I could accompany you?" I asked politely as a gentlemen and we both chat a liitle while and found out that she was going to Spain too since she wanted to hone her cooking skill in her auntie's restaurant so that once she comes back she'll make their restaurant more famous.

"I see that's a good future you have" I genuinely said smiling at her.

"Thank you" the girl said looking down at the floor blushing.

"I almost forgot what's your name?" The girl asked looking at me curiously.

"Takuto, Shindou Takuto and you?" I asked back.

"Okatsu, my names Okatsu" the girl introduced herself and smiled at me.

 **Airport Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

Ever since this morning I've already received many texts and calls from my friends and team mates what they didn't know was that I was already in the airport along with them, just that a few distance awy from them where I could see evdryone but they couldn't see me. As much as I wanted to walk to them I couldn't help myself to just stare and stay in my position, because if I ever do walk to them I feel like my mask would crack and I might say things that doesn't need to be known and also cry my heart out. I know that the others wouldn't mind because they understand my pain it's just that I'm not used showing weakness infront of them infront of anyone at all not even Shindou himself have seen me crack and saw my weakness and vulnerability.

Once Shindou started going ahead I turned around and started walking away and as I slowly walked away I started to speed up and before I know it I was running already. I run run and run and run as fast as I could that I didn't notice that it was raining really hard nor was I crying, I notice it too late when I stopped and continued walking with no destination in mind just walking around aimlessly.

"Hey! Watch out!" A boy shouted and suddenly I felt someone pulled me hard on my waist and I came back to reality.

I was almost hit by a car but thanks to the person who pulled me he saved me from the nick of time. I looked at my savior and the last thing I saw was white hair and plum colored eyes staring at me worriedly before I fell into consciousness.

 _He is unique and I am weird_

 _He is gifted and I am giftless_

 _He is talented and I am talentless_

 _He is someone and I am no one_

 _We were never meant to be be together_

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

 **Pppllleeeaaassseee! Read, review, like, and MOST of ALL PLEASE! Comment!**

 **Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

 **3 years Time Skip  
**

As the bell rang signalling that the end of class for the day, teachers stopped their lectures and exited the class while student's started packing their things to go to their club's, hang out with friends, or go straight home to study preparing for exam's entrances for universities, or start searching for jobs and one Kirino Ranmaru quickly pack his things up. Since today is a special day, not only since it's Friday and tomorrow is weekend when student's could relax and focus on studying. It's a special day since today is the day that one important person in his life will go back.

Today is the day that one **Shindou Takuto** will come back.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

I started packing my things up quickly, and started walking out of the classroom and exited the school. Normally I would go straight home to study for entrance exams in universities, but today I'm walking straight home to fix myself up since today is when my best friend will come back to Japan from Spain.

"Hey, Kirino!" Someone called from behind and I stopped and turned around to see Ichino and Aoyama holding hands, same with Hayami and Hamano and are walking towards me and I smiled at them.

"Hey!" I greeted back. Once they were beside me we started walking and talking.

Ever since all of us graduated Junior High we all went our separate ways and attended different schools some went solo, like Kurama, Akane, and Hikaru, while the others stayed in groups like Tenma, Aoi, Kyosuke, and Shinsuke, also Nishiki and Midori, and the only one's left were me, Ichino, Aoyama, Hayami, Hamano and Masaki attending the Raimon High School. The third years attended different colleges except for Amagi who went to the same school as his childhood friends Mahoro and Yukie.

"So how much do you miss your _best friend_ huh Kirino?" Hamano asked cheekily, but got stabbed in the stomach by Hayami who glared at him.

" _Very_ much" I answered sarcastically acting like I didn't understand what he's implying.

"Anyway you know where to meet up right?" Ichino asked.

"Yeah" we all said.

Ever since the year started Sangoku created a group chat for all former Raimon players since he wanted us to welcome Shindou once he comes back. Many things happened after we graduated from Junior High Ichino and Aoyama started dating at the same time with Hayami and Hamano, when Tenma, Shinsuke, and the others graduated Tenma and Tsurugi started dating, Midori and Nishiki too. While Kariya became my best friend who supported me when Shindou left since he's the only one who can see through my facade and helped get through with it.

When we all separated our ways my cellphone started ringing and saw that someone is calling me.

"Hey Ranmaru" the voice on the other side greeted.

"Hey Mune" I greeted smiling.

"Are you excited since he's coming back?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why? Jealous?" I asked and it was silent for a moment and sigh.

"Mune you don't have to be jealous your my boyfriend remember? And besides..." I reminded him.

"He already has a girlfriend, so I'm all yours no need to get jealous about something that you shouldn't" I told him

"Yeah I know I'm sorry" he apologized.

"By the way how was your game yesterday you didn't call or texted me about it?" I asked changing the subject and the two of us continued our talk.

Ever since on that fateful day, the day Shindou left to Spain and the day I first met Ibuki Munemasa.

We became friends after that incident, Kariya and Ibuki were the only one's who knew the truth of the reason why I broke up with Shindou. Ibuki was also a talented player in the world of basketball his team continued to get consecutive wins thanks to him. However, his teammates didn't like how he kept playing on his own and I was kind of sad because of that.

A few months after we met he confessed to me about his feelings for me, I was shocked since we've only new each other for a short while and told me that he'll give me time a few week's after he confessed he invited me to go to his competition as a friend and since I wasn't busy I came. Ibuki was an amazing player if Shindou's a talented player in soccer then Ibuki was a prodigy in basketball, although there's a difference between the two Shindou cooperates and helps his team mates to get better and give importance to team work, while Ibuki just prefers playing solo which makes me really sad for him since he does not understand the joy of having team mates, that's when it struck me and an idea came up.

The next time we met I made a condition to him that I'll date him if he cooperates well with his teammates. At first he was having a hard time but as time passes by he slowly enjoyed playing basketball with his teammates and one day while we were on a date he thanked me and that he was falling more harder for me while I was slowly starting to like him.

Once I entered my house I quickly went to my room and started changing, once I was done I quickly went to the meeting place. Once there Tenma and his groups were there, along with Sangoku, Ichino, Aoyama, Hikaru, and Kariya.

"You came!" Sangoku exclaimed happily walking towards me.

"Kirino-sempai!" Tenma shouted and a few seconds later someone tackled me and saw that Tenma and Shinsuke were hugging me tightly.

"Ha! You owe me five bucks Kariya!" I heard Hikaru shouted at the back ground.

"Damn sempai! I should've asked if he was going or not!" I heard Kariya complained and rolled my eyes at them.

"Seriously! What's with the reactions?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Well since you didn't come when we were going to say good bye to Shindou we thought you won't come again" Aoyama explained smiling apologetically because of the accusation and I felt a pang of guilt.

"Geez, didn't think it would make a huge impact in the future I mean that's what 2 or 3 years ago" I complained.

"Can't blame us you were the only who didn't come you know" Tsurugi said looking at me skeptically.

And all of us started talking to each other catching up on what happened on those years of separation, although it's been years already since all of us separated normally our bonds with each other would slowly dissipate but for some unknown reason we couldn't we stayed loyal to each other. After waiting for a little longer the others started coming one by one and once we were complete we started heading to the bus that we've rented.

Someone tagged me from behind and saw that it was Kariya who looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kariya asked quietly making sure that no one can hear us we lagged a few steps behind.

"Of course I am Kariya, no need to get worried now you know" I reassured him and he looked at me skeptically and we both continued walking towards our ride.

Once we were in the airport I started to get nervous and worried, although our friendship reconciled after I apologized a few days after he left I told him that we should just call each other by our family name and he agreed too and everything went back to normal again but of course there was a little change in our relationship.

I started tapping my foot impatiently and started to get nervous, worried and scared for some unknown reason I wanted to back out, I took a deep breathe and started inhaling and exhaling to calm my nerves. While I was doing that someone tapped me on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sangoku looking at me worriedly.

"You ok?" Nishiki asked.

"Yeah" I answered smiling at him.

"You sure?" Midori asked this time.

"Yeah I am don't worry" nodding my head.

"I think I'm going for a walk" I said standing up, but got hold up and I was seated again. I looked at my left and right and saw Tenma and Shinsuke holding my arms tight.

"Wha- Wha- What the heck!?" I exclaimed trying to get out of the grip but the two were holding onto me tight.

"What's going on here you guys!?" I shouted trying to get out of their grip.

"Making sure that you won't escape" Akane said.

"What?! Escape?! I'm just going for a walk ok!" I reasoned, I blame my past self for acting like that now they think that I might actually try to escape.

"Right" Kurama said sarcastically rolling his eyes at me.

"I swear! If you want one of you could come with me" I said and all of them just stared at me not believing a word I just said.

"I'll go" Kariya volunteered.

"Me too" Tsurugi also said and both walked towards me and I stood up and we started to walk away.

"Keep a close eye on him you two!" Midori shouted.

"Make sure that he doesn't escaped!" Akane shouted and I felt my eyes twitching at them.

We started walking to wherever our feet takes us.

"So, you really weren't planning on escaping?" Kariya asked curiously and e

I felt my eye twitch again at the accusation.

"Geez! Of course not! I just need to take some fresh air ok!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Nervous, worried, _scared_ sempai" looking at me with unreadable expression and I look away.

"I don't know" I whispered quietly.

"You shouldn't have break up with him then" Tsurugi said boldly with a straight forward face.

"Hey! He has his reasons ok!" Kariya interrupted and I was thankfully glad that Kariya understood my reason for breaking up with Shindou.

Before we could continue our conversation our cellphones ringed and saw there were text messages telling us to come back. And we quickly go back to our teammates.

"Guys! Shindou just texted saying his at the airport now and that he has a surprise to show us!" Tenma exclaimed happily. And we all chatted happily on what's the big surprise and for how long they've waited to see Shindou.

"Guys!" We heard a familiar voice shouted. We looked for the source of the voice and far off in the distance there was this one boy with wavy brown hair approaching us.

Shindou/-sempai!" They all shouted happily and excitedly and of course Tenma and Shinsuke run ahead to give him a big hug of love, followed by almost everyone, the only ones left were me and Kariya and the two of us started to walk towards them.

"So what's the big surprise that you were telling us?" Hamano asked cheekily.

"Yeah yeah! Sempai what's the big surprise!?" Tenma asked curiously but excitedly. I heard them asking I stayed behind the group not making my presence known for now.

"About that I wanted to meet you guys to meet someone" he said happily and a girl from behind introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Okatsu nice to meet you all" she said bowing to us.

"Guys she's also my girlfriend" and almost everyone went to them to congratulate and talk to her immediately especially the girls.

"Kirino!?" Shindou shouted in bewilderment and again my eye twitch unconsciously.

"Yes it's me real and alive and no you're not dreaming this is reality and I'm definitely here" I sarcastically joked rolling my eyes smiling at him. And then I saw it in his eyes that he was nervous and worried about something although he look calm and happy on the outside and I sigh.

"She's pretty" I said looking calm at Okatsu who got along pretty quickly with everyone.

"Yeah" he answered in a daze voice.

"I can tell she's a sweet, caring, and kind person" I said smiling at him.

"Uh yeah that's the reason why I liked her" he said looking at her and smiled, I felt something pricking in my heart but ignored it.

"Take care of her she's one in a million person, Takuto" I said seriously and he nodded his head just looking at Okatsu. Okatsu then started walking towards us.

"Kirino Ranmaru right?" She asked curiously and I nodded my head smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you" Okatsu said nicely offering her hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too Okatsu" and we shake hands. And all of us started talking to each other.

Once our ride texted us we started walking towards the exit and Shindou took Okatsu's hand and they both started walking beside each other hand in hand and I felt another stung in my heart. Just then my cellphone ringed and saw Ibuki calling me and I smiled unconsciously.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"We won the game!" He said happily and I could hear the victorious roar of his teammates on the background.

"Really?! That's good so next up is the semi-finals right?" I asked as I boarded our ride and sit next to Kurama. I felt some one was looking at my back I turn around to find everyone talking to each other even Shindou was talking animatedly with everyone. And I turn around again and continued my conversation with Ibuki.

"Well yeah they wanted to celebrate today's match for winning but I declined because seriously I'm really tired today" he said and I heard him yawning.

"Is that so? Where are you then?" I asked since the place that the played is actually close to our destination and he told me the details and told him that I'll meet up with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I smiled unconsciously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Lets meet up at that place" I said.

"Okay, bye see you later"

"Yeah bye see you later too" I said and closed my phone.

"Why don't we just fetch him" I heard Shindou said and my eyes widen and turned to look at him.

"You were listening?!" I asked frowning.

"Actually your voice is a little bit loud" Kurama said I look at him then look at our teammates that were close to me and they nodded their heads and I blushed at embarrassment.

"Sorry" I apologize to Shindou and everyone and turned back towards my sit.

"So..." Shindou said and I look at him puzzled.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Why don't we just fetch him" Shindou said again.

"No there's no need to" I rejected the offer.

"But why not?" Tenma whined pouting at me.

"Come on sempai you only told us you have a new boyfriend but you never introduced him to us yet" Hikaru said.

"Now that we've seen Shindou sempai's girl friend why don't you introduce yours to us" Aoi added.

"Introduce! Introduce! Introduce-!" They keep shouting again and again until everyone even Okatsu was saying it.

"Okay fine!" I shouted to make everyone shut up already and they all cheered while I was grumbling. I quickly texted I buki that there's going to be a change of plan and told him what just happened and he agreed to it. We stopped and the driver said we could take a little rest outside like walking and buying foods for the trip back home. And I started walking towards my destination.

"Why are you following me?" Looking at Hamano, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, and Kariya.

"Were curious" Tenma said.

"Very curious" Hamano said grinning.

"Sigh... You'll see him later you guys" I told them.

"Is there something wrong following you?" Kariya asked.

"Come on you guys" sighing tiredly.

"Fine" I said giving up. And we started walking to the meeting place. I then saw a person leaning on a pillar surrounded by girls.

"Ranmaru!" Ibuki shouted as he spotted me and excused himself from the girls and run towards me hugging me.

"Mune!" I said hugging him back and we both smiled at each other happily.

"Cough!" We heard and I blushed remembering that I'm not alone and let him go.

"Mune, this are my friends" introducing him to them.

"Hi! I'm Hamano! I heard a lot about you from Ranmaru!" He introduced himself.

"I'm Tenma and this is Aoi, Shinsuke and Kariya" Tenma said introducing himself and the other first years and they all talked animetedly until I got a text that we should go back now and we all started walking.

Once we went back everyone was seated already, when I was going back to my original seat someone was already there. I looked at the back and saw that there was still a space for me and Ibuki but the people who we are seating next were Shindou and Okatsu and I silently sat next to the window then Shindou stood up and walked towards Ibuki.

"Hi, you must be Ibuki Munemasa" Shindou greeted smiling at him offering his hand for a hand shake.

"And you must be Shindou Takuto" Ibuki said smiling shaking hands with him.

"Wow he's cool" and I look at Okatsu in shock and she look at me and blushed.

"Ah..uh...I'm sorry!" She said bowing at me, good thing I was the only one who heard her and I giggled making her more blush.

"Don't worry it'll be our little secret kay' " I said winking at her and we both laugh quietly. Suddenly we felt the air becoming tense and heavy and we looked at Shindou and Ibuki not moving an inch and their grip on their hands are tightening.

"Ok, that's enough greeting come Mune I know your tired" I said walking towards them breaking their handshake and positioning Ibuki near the window and Shindou seating next to me, making me between them and Ibuki took hold of my hand squeezing it and I squeezed back a little.

"So your Kirino's boyfriend nice to meet you I'm Sangoku!" Sangoku greeted.

"I'm Nishiki!" Nishiki introduced and one by one they introduced themselves and started talking with each other. Suddenly the bus took a turn and I fell on Shindou's chest wrapping his arms around me making me blushed.

"So..sorry!" I said blushing.

"It's ok, are you alright?" Shindou asked not bothered by what just happened.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" I said and get of off him. A few minutes later another turn came and I fell on Ibuki's chest.

"Uh.. Sorry!" I said blushing closing my eyes.

"It's ok Ranmaru" smiling at me wrapping his arms around me making me blush more.

"Why don't you go to sleep it's already late now anyway" Ibuki said and I let unconsciousness get me.

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

As Kirino fell asleep on Ibuki's chest, Shindou was just staring at them just like Kirino Okatsu was sleeping on Shindou's shoulder. The bus was quiet since almost everyone was sleeping only few were awake.

"So your Kirino's boyfriend" Shindou started.

"Yeah I am" Ibuki said softly looking at Kirino's sleeping form on his chest smiling unconsciously.

"Take care of him for me" Shindou said looking at Ranmaru tenderly.

"Yeah I will" Ibuki said tightening his arms around Kirino.

"Good" and there was silence once again. But this time peacefully.

* * *

 **Ok! I hope you like my story so far!**

 **Sorry if Ibuki is a little bit of OC! I will try my best to portrait him, but for now please bear with me.**

 **If anyone can you guys tell me on how to better portrait him.**

 **Anyway please read, reviee, like and comment please.**

 **Hope you like the new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

I was at my room seating on a chair near the window and looking up at the sky and my mind started float off. It's been a few days since I came back to Japan and I'm glad that everyone is still in contact with each other even after three years. I'm so glad that were more or less complete and later we will have a party for my coming back.

Ever since I left Japan for Spain many things happened to me, at first I was really scared and nervous after all I'm going to another country alone especially since Ranmaru didn't come to see me off I was very well downhearted at that time, until I met Okatsu. Okatsu's a very nice girl she may not be that beautiful but she's sweet and kind and I'm glad I met a person like her. A few days after I left in Japan the only Japanese friend I had was Okatsu that's why as soon as we landed before we departed I asked her to exchange personal information of each other so that if we ever have a free time we could meet up and once we do meet up we would talk for hours and hours to the point that the sun was already setting. Talking to her makes my heart light and warm it makes me feel comfortable in the new place if a little.

I've also created some friends while I stayed there and for some unknown reason I've became popular with the girls many tried to hit me many times already and wouldn't give up to the point that as much as I hated to admit it I was starting to get annoyed but I did made some decent friends with the opposite gender especially the managers of the soccer club because they either have boyfriends already or that they're serious type people. And they were fun to hang-out with the people in the music class and the players from the soccer club.

A year already passed and me and Okatsu were hanging out catching each other on llife, I could tell that she was really bothered by something she kept fidgeting looking away and blushing I asked her what's wrong and she told me that she likes me but of course my answer was the same "NO" and she said she knew that since she could tell that I still harbor some feelings on Kirino and my heart ache just hearing his name. And it's all coming back all the emotions that I hold back the missing of his presence our holding hands every time we would walk to and from school, his angelic smile, his beautiful voice when calling me, his lively laugh, his energetic cheers, his sweet scent of strawberry, _everything._ I miss everything about him. I thought I wasn't going to regret it, I thought everything will be just fine, I thought it was already a happy ending, I thought we would always be happy. I mean I was satisfied with our relationship and Ranmaru was very _very_ happy with it we went onto dates, we hold hands, we hugged _but_ we- _I_ never said "I Love You". And I truly regretted my actions, especially when I found out that Ranmaru has a _new boyfriend_ making _me_ his _ex_ -boyfriend. But just like before I tried to forget it because reminiscing about the past will do nothing good. Before I knew it I heard Okatsu's voice calling me and she apologized for making me remember awful things and I told her not to worry about it too much. We talked for a little bit more until it was dark already.

Once we were done talking I accompanied Okatsu to the place she was staying at for a while, we were talking, smiling and some times laughing, until I felt like I was thirsty and needed to excuse myself, once I came back I saw Okatsu with another guy the guy was holding Okatsu's wrist and telling her to date him forcing himself on Okatsu and Okatsu says that she won't because she already like someone else and my heart felt warm and before I know it my body automatically moved on it's own. I grabbed the boys wrist making him let go of Okatsu and he glared at me and I glared at him back. He asked who am I and again my body answered automatically. I answered "Her Boyfriend" and both of them look at me shocked, it took a few minutes before I let go of the boy's wrist and he left grumpily I look at Okatsu who was still in shock and I stood in front of her. I told her that its time for me to forget Ranmaru especially since he has a new boyfriend and would really be glad if she could help me forget my feelings for him and tears fell on her face and only nodded her head in happiness and as time passes by my feelings for Okatsu were starting to form and both of us are really happy with our current relationship.

On the day of my return I was both really happy and worried just like the day I left Japan for Spain. Piles and piles of emotions keep rushing inside me my heart was racing just like before. I was happy since after three long years I'm going back to Japan my home, my place it's been such a long time since I've last seen any of my teammates and I was really excited to finally meet and talk to them face to face, but at the same time I was really really worried about some thing and that something was Kirino Ranmaru. It's true that my feelings for Okatsu were getting bigger and bigger but I don't know if my love for her is bigger than my love for Ranmaru. A day before my departure I _literally_ asked everyone if Ranmaru would come with them and few hours later some answered that he himself is unsure therefore we would only be able to find out on the day of my arrival and I sigh disappointingly. Okatsu was also with me since her family misses her and is still unsure if she's going to permanently stay in Japan or would she come back to Spain to study more about cooking.

On the day of my arrival I was really really happy and as soon as I got of the plane I started to text them that I'm already here and that I have a surprise for them since I didn't tell them that I will bring my girlfriend with me and I smiled at what their reactions would be. Once I saw them I quickly called them and they all came running to me happily and of course Tenma and Shinsuke hugged me saying that they've missed me so much, Sangoku and the others patted me in the shoulder saying welcome back. When Hamano asked what was the big surprise I asked Okatsu to come forward and just like what I thought everyone greeted her nicely. I look at the everyone until something caught my eye at the very back of the group were two figures the other one was Kariya and the other one was... I couldn't believe my eyes at that time and just had to get closer. Once I was close enough to the point that I knew I wasn't dreaming I didn't know what to feel I was actually really scared and nervous about his reactions on Okatsu that he must've read my expression and instead smiled peacefully at Okatsu. After the two greeted each other and our chauffeur texted us and I quickly grabbed Okatsu's hand reminding myself that I already have a girlfriend and Ranmaru has a boyfriend.

Once we were all settled in I started talking to Tenma, Sangoku, and the others until I could faintly hear Kirino's voice after that I was half listening on what the others are talking about and started focusing more on Kirino's conversation with the phone. Base from what I learned no one hasn't come face to face with Kirino's boyfriend, Hamano even joked that he's just saying that to make me jealous but all in all almost everyone of our close friends were really curious. Until an opportunity struck and I quickly said that we should just fetch his boyfriend. After meeting Ibuki - Kirino's boyfriend I shook hands with him. I smiled at him and he smiled back but both of us can tell that we don't like each other and will never become closer than acquaintance, we heard some giggling from our lovers while we hardened our grip on each other unknowingly letting out a bad aura until Kirino came between us and he took Ibuki away sitting him near the window separating the both of us by making himself in the middle. When Kirino fell in my chest my body automatically move to wrap my arms around him and when I saw him blush I couldn't help but thought of him as cute, but as he fell on Ibuki's chest I grimaced at the scene especially when Kirino slept in Ibuki's chest. When I was sure that everyone was asleep I told Ibuki to take care of Ranmaru because it must have been more harder for him when we broke up. After all he was the one who confessed to me so it must be more harder for him than for me.

"Sigh..." after I was done reminiscing I stood up from my chair and headed towards my piano to clear my mind of things.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short  
**

 **As you can see this is Takuto's P.O.V on what happened to him and his inner thoughts**

 **Next chapter would be worth to read**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the next chapter, I hope you guys like this! :-)**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

It's already afternoon the sun was already setting. And the former Raimon in Junior players were already meeting up at the said place even the adults were there coach Endou, Ms. Haruna, and even coach Kidou was there. Everyone was talking with each other catching up on what's been going on with their life.

"Hey, guys I hope I'm not late" Shindou said to everyone entering the room.

"Thank you for inviting me" Okatsu said politely bowing her heads on them.

"Now now no need to be polite and besides Shindou might get sad if we didn't invite his girlfriend" Sangoku said, which made Shindig raise an eyebrow looking at him.

"So is everyone here?" Shindou asked looking around.

"Nope! Were still missing some of them" Ichino answered shaking his head. And all of us started talking to each other, even Okatsu were talking with Aoi and Akane. A half an hour pass and some one entered.

"Sorry were late you guys" Kirino apologized followed by another person.

"Thanks for inviting me, hope I'm not intruding" Ibuki said scratching his head.

"Of course not as they say 'the more the merrier'" Hamano said happily. And some of the boys went to talk to them. After that one by one they came.

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

"Hey guys I hope I'm not late" I said to everyone as I entered the room.

"Thank you for inviting me" Okatsu said politely bowing her heads on them.

Now now no need to be polite and besides Shindou might get sad if we didn't invite his girlfriend" Sangoku said as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"So is everyone here?" I asked looking around, but Kirino isn't here yet.

"Nope! Were still missing some of them" Ichino answered shaking his head.

 _'Strange? Ranmaru is always one of the few people who always comes early in this kinds of occassions'_ I thought. All of us started talking with each other, even Okatsu were talking with Aoi and Akane. A half an hour pass and some one entered.

"Sorry were late you guys" Kirino apologized followed followed by another person.

"Thanks for inviting me hope I'm not intruding" Ibuki said scratching his head.

"Of course not as they say 'the more the merrier'" Hamano said happily. And some of the boys went to talk to them. After that one by one they came.

All of us were busy talking with each other in groups, but from time to time I would sneak a glance at Kirino's direction. And at one time while I was staring at him he suddenly look at me and I quickly avoided eye contact and I'm sure that I was blushing.

"Shindou what's wrong? Your face is red" Kurama asked, looking at me worriedly.

"No it's ok I'm fine" I said reassuring him, forcing my blush to go down.

"You sure?" Nishiki asked.

"Yeah I am" I am I answered smiling at them.

turned to look at Kirino's direction again and I saw him holding his mouth with his hands as if trying to hold back his laughter, he looked at me then turned away and I saw his whole body shaking acting like his coughing and I blushed again looking at the floor. I frowned when I look at his direction and saw Ibuki's hand wrapped around his shoulder saying something looking at him worriedly and Kirino shaking his head while trying not to laugh and just smiled and I grimace. Ibuki look at me and we both made eye contact pulling Kirino closer to him and Kirino look at him confusingly saying something but Ibuki just shook his head smiling at him and Kirino smiled back and this time I stopped taking a peek at Kirino and just continued talking to my team mates.

Okatsu then walked towards me smiling I could tell that she's really enjoying herself at the party. I unconsciously took her hand and entwined it with mine she blushed and looked down and I look at her blushing face which made me gripped her hand tightly. She look at me and I look at her and we both smiled at each other and we continued talking with the others.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

"Sorry were late you guys" I apologized as I entered the room followed by Ibuki.

"Thanks for inviting me hope I'm not intruding" Ibuki said scratching his head.

"Of course not as they say the more the merrier" Hamano said happily. And some of the boys went to talk to us. After that one by one they came.

All of us were busy talking with each other In groups, but from time to time I would sneak a glance at Shindou's direction. I then felt someone stare at me and when I look at Shindou's direction I saw him staring at me. He quickly avoided our eye contact and started blushing.

 _'How cute'_ who would've thought that Shindou Takuto could be embarrassed and flustered.

Just seeing his embarrassed face makes me want to laugh but I did try my best to hold it out **.** Putting my hands on my mouth looking back at Shindou who was staring at me and I turned away just making me look at him makes me want to laugh more. I acted coughing and Ibuki came towards me.

"Ranmaru what's wrong?"Ibuki asked wrapping his arms on my shoulder and I did my best to stop laughing already.

"No it's don't worry" I said shaking my head smiling at up at him. Ibuki look at someone and he pulled me closer to him.

"Mune is there something wrong?" I asked his gripped on me got tighter.

"Nothing forget it" shaking my head smiling at me which made me smile back.

I took a peak at Shindou and saw that he started talking to the others but saw this disappointed face on him and I frowned.

' _I_ _wonder_ _what's_ _wrong?_ ' As I would take peak sometime.

I then saw Okatsu walking towards Shindou happily, once close enough Shindou grabbed her hand and I felt a sting on my heart. And when I saw Shindou's amused face at Okatsu's blushing face I grimaced, but the last straw was when both look at each other in the eye I turned away not looking in Shindou's direction anymore.

 _'Shindou never looked at me like that when we make eye contact'_ As I tried my best to be ccheerful and just talked with the others.

"Kirino-san" a girl called and when I turn around I saw that it was Okatsu.

"What is it?" I asked smiling nicely at her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked nicely.

"Sure"

"But not here, maybe outside?" She asked and I look at her confusingly and look around to see that no one would notice us go outside for a while even our boyfriends are being occupied.

"Yeah sure I guess" I answered and we went outside of the room and sat in one of the seats outside the hall.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to be straight forward. Why did you break up with Takuto?" Which caught me off guard.

"Excuse me what?" I asked just to be sure. And my heart started beating faster making me nervous all of a sudden. She smiled sadly at me.

"Sorry, the question must have been a shock for you" she said quietly but I heard it loud and clear.

"Well, it's...Uhm...Ah.. Didn't he already told you the reason why I broke up with him" I said looking up at the ceiling trying my hardest to forget that incident.

"He did.. but... As a person who loves Takuto and mix it up with a girls intuition I don't think that's the truth at all" which made me wonder.

"Uhm... Sorry it's personal" I said wanting to finish this conversation immediately.

"Ah... I see..." she said and it was quiet for a while. Not handling the silence anymore.

"Are we done talking? 'Cause if we are then..." I said. She stood up.

"Just wanted to let you know, Takuto to still loves you" and she walked away. My eyes widen at what she said.

 _'Could it be? Does Takuto still really loves me? But he... he never said those three words to me, so maybe he still **likes** me? But then why is he dating Okatsu? To forget me? Is he using Okatsu to forget me? No way that's impossible Shindou is not that kind of guy! He's the gentlest man of the gentleman he would never use a girl just for his own sake' _I sigh what's the use I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend we both have lovers now. Knowing Shindou even if we do still both love each other it's not like we could just abandon our lovers just for our own selfishness especially Shindou. I sigh going back to the room.

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

As I was taking a drink I saw Ibuki looking for someone, I turned to look at everyone and I notice that Kirino and Okatsu are not here. I walked towards him and he look at me and both of us just stared at each other.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ibuki asked once I was close enough and I stopped.

"Who knows but don't worry I'm sure they're just fine" I answered. Knowing that those two would never fight after all they're the nicest people that I've ever met even when provoke to.

"So..." Ibuki said.

"So...?" I repeated looking at him questioningly.

"Sigh... Don't you want to ask me about Ranmaru?" He said and my eye twitched. Of course there are so many things that I wanted to talk about Kirino I just couldn't since I didn't want offend or at least make him think that I still have feeling for _his_ boyfriend.

"How's your relationship going?" Shindou asked.

"Happy I guessI I mean were both content with each other and all and for now no problem has occured yet" Ibuki said in a dissatisfied tone which made me frown at him.

"What? Your his first love? No person could ever forget they're first love you know, even after three years passed" he said it in a depressing tone. And I felt my heart go thump thump just by hearing those words.

 _'What is this I'm feeling? I know I still have some feelings left on Kirino but... Is it really enough to just erase my feelings for Okatsu just like that? And what about Ibuki? Why is he dating a man like him? Is he just using him to forget me? But why? He was the one who broke up with me he said that he was **tired** of me, so what does Ibuki mean then? Maybe he's just insecure and paranoid, either way we could never be together in our current condition'_ sighing I shook my head and look for Okatsu and I saw her entering the room.

"Okatsu!" I called walking towards her, once I'm close enough I took hold of her hand and looked at her worriedly while she just smiled back.

"Why look so worried Takuto?" Okatsu asked.

"Did you and Kirino talked?" I asked and Okatsu just sigh.

"Yes we did, but what we talked about is a secret Takuto" she winked at me and giggled. After a while I saw Kirino walking towards Ibuki and the two were laughing with each other. After that the party went smoothly.

* * *

 **Ok! That's all everyone hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh! Here's the next chapter everyone!**

 **A few reminders this is a fiction therefore as the author anything is possible and I could write whatever I want.**

 **Hope you enjoy it?**

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon a week after the party, after the talk with Okatsu everything went back to normal. We still have school which made us a little busy but not enough that we can't relax and since me and Ibuki are free we decided that we could have a date today. It's already nine o clock and our meeting time is nine thirty I started walking towards our meeting place.

"Mune!" I shouted jogging towards him.

"I'm not late aren't I?" I asked.

"No your not I'm just early" Ibuki said grinning and I smiled at him, he took my hand and I suddenly felt a nostalgia.

I gripped his hand tighter as we walked towards his motorbike once the engine started I leaned my head against his back and wrapped my arms around his chest and stomach and I snuggled against his back. It's at this kind of things that I could forget Shindou Takuto the person I fell in love with. Once we got there we saw that the place is packed with people.

"Woah! Look at the line it's so long! You sure you want to come here? We could go some other time and just go somewhere else?" Ibuki suggested.

"No, it's ok I really want to go here. Imagine a zoo and an amusement park combined together anyone would love that! I also heard that they have a sea lion and dolphin show this evening and a firework too!" I said enthusiastically gripping Ibuki tightly.

"Please Mune please!" I begged using my puppy eyes looking at him pleadingly and Ibuki turned around blushing.

 _'Cute!'_ I thought as I saw him sighing in defeat finally agreeing. True the line was long but before you know it were already inside.

"Well that was quicker than I thought" Ibuki said looking around amazed at the place.

"It's worth the wait right" I grinned at him, he took my hand we both started walking while looking at the map.

"Hey look monkeys!" I said excitedly and dragged Ibuki with me.

"Woah! Calm down Ranmaru they're not going anywhere! Slow down!" Ibuki said as I dragged him towards the monkeys.

Once we got there there wasn't too much to see since almost most of the monkeys are too lazy to move and those who did move didn't move from their place too much.

"So that's why there aren't too much people here" I said a little disappointed.

"Zoo monkeys are boring since they don't do much" Ibuki said looking lazily at them.

"Let's go somewhere else like the lions, tigers, or somewhere where the animals aren't lazy" Ibuki suggested while pointing at the monkeys.

But before I could could answer something passed by Ibuki's head and both of us were shocked. We looked at the monkeys and all of them were standing, jumping and making noise wildly. They started throwing things at us.

"Run!" Ibuki shouted grabbing my hand and we both started running while trying to dodge the things that they were throwing at us.

"Woah the heck is that about!?" Ibuki complained once we stopped running.

"Maybe they got mad by what you said" I suggested.

"What! It's not like they could understand us!" Ibuki retorted.

"Monkeys are actually smart you know" I retorted back.

"Yeah yeah what ever so where do you want to go next?" Ibuki asked.

"Tigers let's go to the tigers!" I answered enthusiastically and started to drag him again.

"Ok, everyone please be careful once the saliva stick onto you the smell would stay for three days so please don't touch the fence" the tour guide said.

"We better be careful then Mune" I said looking outside to see the tigers. We were riding a vehicle that is shielded by a fence..

"This is cool!" Ibuki said looking enthusiastically outside to see many tigers around us.

"Excuse me sir's want to see a tiger up close?" The tour guide asked.

"Yes!" We both exclaimed excitedly. So we gave him some space he took out a meat and put it outside the fence and a minute later a tiger close in on us .

"Woah! They're so big!" I exclaimed at how big the tiger is on close proximity.

"Amazing!" Is the only thing Ibuki could say, eyes wide his lips smiling at excitement. After that we started walking around more.

"Let's ride a rollercoaster!" I exclaimed amd Ibuki nodded.

"Woah! Waaahh! Aaahhh!" As the rollercoaster go left and right quickly changing direction.

"Where do you wanna ride next?" Ibuki asked looking at me. Both of us are having so much fun.

"Flying Fiesta?" I suggested unsure looking at him.

"Flying Fiesta it is!" Grinning at me taking my hand and we both went to the flying fiesta.

"Wwwhhhaaa!" The people screamed riding the ride.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed still hyper about the ride.

"But not as scary as the roller coaster it was kind of boring though" Ibuki said a little disappointed.

"At least you had fun right?" I said smiling up at him and he grinned back. And we rode many rides and looked at more animals until it was evening already.

"Everyone for those who want to watch the sea lion and dolphin show please proceed to the stage" a voice speaker said.

"It's starting soon come on!" And we both started to run towards the stage using the map we got when we entered the place.

Once we got there it was already packed with people and only few sits were left and is decreasing by the minute.

"There come on Mune before someone sits there!" I said grabbing his hand and quickly dragging him down towards the seats.

"Safe!" I exclaimed as me and Ibuki sat down.

"Found one!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. My eyes widen and I slowly turned around.

"Kirino!" the familiar voice exclaimed.

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

It's Saturday afternoon a week after the party, ever since I found out that I still have feelings for Kirino I felt guilty, frustrated and sad since Okatsu is already my girlfriend yet my heart belongs to Kirino. If I don't do something quickly it will be a matter of time before I do something that I might regret, a few days after the party I asked Okatsu out on a date. And since we started dating in Spain it will be our first time dating here in Japan I wanted it to be special. I drove my car near the train station to fetch Okatsu. A few minutes later I saw her going down the stairs of the train station.

"Okatsu!" I called as I drove my car in front of her and smile up at her.

"Takuto!" Okatsu exclaimed smiling back.

"Get in" I said and she went inside.

"So where are we going Takuto?" OKatsu asked excitedly since this is going to be our first date here back in Japan making me just as excited and happy too.

"You'll see" I smirk which made her blush.

 _'How cute'_ I thought and I started the engine going to our destination.

"Wow! There are so many people here" Okatsu exclaimed her eyes sparkling in excitement. And we both lined-up and after a few minutes of waiting we were already inside.

"So where should we go?" I asked looking at her as she is looking in the map.

"How about the goat?" She suggested looking up at me and I nodded my head.

"Uuwwaahh! Takuto aren't they cute" Okatsu said happily leaning against the rail.

"You could feed them" the caretaker said.

"Really? Yehey!" Okatsu said before going inside leaving me behind.

"Okatsu wait!" I shouted jogging behind her.

"Ssoo ccuuttee!" she's like in heaven as she bottle feed them with milk and many goats were coming to her, but since she only have one bottle she can only feed one while I just watched from the sideline.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as one goat leaped towards me and I took a step back.

"Mmmeeehhh!" it said and I look at it in shock and confusion.

"It must be hungry here" Okatsu said giving me a bottle of milk and I started feeding it and then most of the goats went to me. In the end me and Okatsu had fun feeding them.

"Hey look Takuto peacocks and flamingo's! Aren't they're feathers so beautiful especially the peacocks!" as she stared at them in admiration. After that we decided to ride some.

"Hey why don't we try riding some after all this is also an amusement park"

"Of course if that's so why not the spinning teacup" Okatsu suggested and I nodded my head and went there.

"Wwwiiieeehhh!" Okatsu exclaimed as she spins our teacup laughing giddily.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked as I enjoyed myself too.

"How about bumper cars?" I suggested and she agreed and started dragging me.

"This is fun!" Okatsu shouted After that we rode many more rides and looked at more animals until it was evening already.

"Everyone for those who want to watch the sea lion and dolphin show please proceed to the stage" a voice speaker said.

"What's that?" Okatsu asked.

"Apparently every weekend there's a sea lion and dolphin show want to watch?" I answered asking her if she wants to watch.

"Yes! Why not" and started walking while looking at the map on where the stage is.

Once we got there it was already packed with people and only few sits were left and is decreasing by the minute.

"Takuto there! Okatsu exclaimed pointing at the vacant seats in the middle.

"Found one!" I exclaimed as the two of us sat quickly.

"Safe!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. And I slowly turned around.

"Shindou!" the familiar voice exclaimed.

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Both of them were so shock that it took them a full minute before they got fully recovered from it. Once they came back from their shock they didn't know what to say unlike they're lovers.

"Oh! Shindou Okatsu hey!" Ibuki greeted breaking the silence, wrapping his arms around Kirino's shoulder.

"Hello to you too, here on a date?" Okatsu asked wrapping her arms around Shindou's shoulder holding his hand tightly.

"Yep! Yes we are!" smiling at them.

"Same here!" Okatsu giggled. Before they could continue their conversation the person on the stage suddenly spoke. and everyone even them looked in the front.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen I hope you like our show for today!" the person in front said and everyone applause in excitement.

As the show went on the whole stage was loud since everyone was having fun, everyone except for four people who had an awkward aura surrounding them not helping the fact that Kirino and Shindou are seated together.

"That's all for today folks! Until next time!" the caretaker said bidding good bye. It was already afternoon when the show ended

"Wasn't it fun Takuto?" Okatsu asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah it was" Takuto said forcefully smiling at her.

"Hey Ranmaru want to ride more rides?" Ibuki asked wanting to separate from Shindou and Okatsu.

"Yeah sure!" Kirino answered just going with the flow of his boyfriend. And as the four stood up and walk towards the exit, people were swarming to go outside that they got separated with each other.

"Ah! Mune!? Mune?! Where are you Mune!?" Kirino shouted looking around as he was being pushed by the people exiting the stage.

"Okatsu! Okatsu! Okatsu!?" Shindou shouted looking around aimlessly until someone bumped in front of him.

"Shindou!" Kirino gasped as he looked up to apologize.

"Kirino?!" but before the two could talked they are being pushed by the swarming people around them. Shindou wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist while Kirino clutched on tightly on Shindou's shirt as they both started walking towards the exit, once they were outside a little far away from the exit they breathe in relief.

"Well, at least now were out" Kirino said in relief resting his head in relief.

"Yeah" resting his head on Kirino's head.

 _'Shindou's heartbeat's so relaxing'_ Kirino thought sighing in content.

 _'Kirino's hair scent still hasn't change it's still strawberry'_ Shindou thought unconsciously smiling. Both of them jolted back to reality when their cellphones ringed and they suddenly let go of each other, blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh.. Mune where are you?" Kirino asked as his cheeks is tainted in red.

"I'm here.. near the...!" Ibuki shouted trying to form words as the peoples voices on the other side were loud.

"What? I can't hear you?!" Kirino shouted back because of the loud noises around him not understanding what Ibuki just said.

"Where... are...you?!" Ibuki instead asked.

"Near the exit!" I shouted back.

"Where?!" Ibuki asked again, but before Kirino could ask anymore questions his cellphone went out of signal.

"Okatsu! Where are you?! Shindou shouted.

"I'm... Ibuki... near..." Okatsu tried to say.

"What?! What about Ibuki?!" Shindou asked again.

"Were near the!..." Okatsu shouted but his cellphone suddenly went out of signal.

"Sigh" as they cannot communicate with their lovers, both look at each other and turned away before blushing.

 **Meanwhile...**

As the four tried to exit the stage the swarming people suddenly made them separated.

"Don't get too far on me Kirino" Ibuki said taking hold of someone's wrist. Ibuki struggled to get out of the exit once they were out they breathe in relief.

"Are you okay Ran?" Ibuki asked as he turn around but was shocked when he saw that it wasn't Kirino.

"Okatsu?!" Ibuki shouted red in embarrassment.

"Uh.. Hey, Thanks for pulling me out of there" Okatsu thanked him anyway.

"Uh.. Welcome.." Ibuki said and they had an awkward atmosphere. They then noticed that Ibuki's still holding Okatsu's wrist and he suddenly let go while both were blushing.

"I guess we should call our lovers they might've gotten pushed to another exit" Okatsu said and Ibuki agreed.

"Uh... Where... you?!" Kirino asked.

"I'm here at the other exit near the arcade shop!" Ibuki shouted as the voices of the people are loud.

"What?!... Can't hear...?!" Kirino shouted back. Since neither can understand each other Ibuki decided he will just go where Kirino is.

"Where... are... you?!" Ibuki asked.

Near.. the...!" Kirino shouted back.

"Where!?" Ibuki asked again but to no avail as his cellphone went out of signal.

"Okatsu! Where... you!?" Shindou shouted.

"I'm with Ibuki near the arcade shop!" Okatsu answered.

"What?! What... Ibuki!?"

"Were near the arcade shop!" Okatsu's cellphone went out of signal.

"Great!" Ibuki complained.

"Takuto" Okatsu said worryingly.

"What are we going to do now?" Okatsu asked Ibuki.

"Well, it's certainly impossible to search for them in this huge place" Ibuki concluded looking at the map.

"What are we going to do now?" Okatsu asked.

"Depends on what you want to do? Do you want to hang out more or do you want to go take a rest" Ibuki shrugged looking at Okatsu.

"Why don't we go inside the arcade shop?" Ikatsu suggested.

"Sure" Ibuki agreed smiling at Okatsu. And they both walked inside.

 **Back again at Kirino and Shindou...**

"So what are we gonna do now?' Shindou asked.

"We should part ways here" Kirino said looking straight ahead.

"But why?!" Shindou asked shock.

"Mune will be jealous if he sees the two of us together" Kirino answered not looking him in the eye.

"Then just explain to him that it was an accident! He'll understand since he's with Okatsu!" Shindou retorted.

"Still..." Kirino insisted.

"Are you avoiding me?!" Shindou asked seriously looking at him.

"Of course not! Fine do what you want!" Kirino answered stomping off followed by Shindou from behind. As they were walking around Kirino saw an ice cream stall up ahead and walked a little faster towards it.

"One strawberry ice cream please" Kirino ordered.

"Here you go" said the man.

"And also one chocolate ice cream, how much is this two?" Kirino look at Shindou in shock.

"You don't have to pay for me!" Kirino said denying the offer.

"Just think of it as a token of our friendship" Shindou said smiling gently at him which made Kirino blush and look away.

"Thank you" Kirino said as he eats his ice cream after Shindou pays for it.

"What do you want to do next?" Shindou asked.

"I think we should rest for now" Kirino answered as he saw a bench near them.

"Ok" Shindou agreed.

 **And back to Ibuki and Okatsu (again)...**

"Thanks Ibuki!" Okatsu said happily hugging the teddy bear that Ibuki won. As they exited the arcade the sun was already setting down.

"Nah it's nothing! As long as it's balls being shoot in the hoop it's as easy as a pie" Ibuki said grinning at her.

"As expected of a person of your caliber" Okatsu giggled.

"So what do you want to do next?" Ibuki asked.

"I think we should take a rest?" Okatsu suggested and they both found a bench to rest in, both were content in the peace and quietness.

"Ibuki" Okatsu called.

"Yeah"

"What did you... when did... what would... sigh never mind" Okatsu tried asking but didn't know the proper way.

"If you have a question shoot no need to hold back" Ibuki encouraged.

"Well, your Kirino's boyfriend right? Uhm.. what would you do if he wanted to break-up" Okatsu said looking up at the sky, Ibuki frowned.

"What kind of question is that?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Surely your not blind you could tell that those two still love each other" Okatsu answered.

"What you say maybe true but I don't plan on giving Kirino to anyone" Ibuki stated.

"You do realize your hurting him in the process"Of course it will be painful at first but he'll soon realize that he and Shindou were never meant to be together" Ibuki said in a determined voice. Okatsu look at Ibuki to see that he was serious.

"Wow, you're really in love with Kirino are you?" Okatsu asked smilng at him which made him blush.

"What I am today is because of him he change me into who I am now, thanks to him I've become a better person" Ibuki explained.

"Sigh.. I see I envy you" Okatsu said truthfully and Ibuki look at him confusingly.

"Why's that?" Ibuki asked curiously.

"Unlike other girls who would fight for their loved ones or is clingy to their lovers I know my position all too well. I would've fight for him if it wasn't the fact that I could see right through his eyes that his heart belongs to Kirino" Okatsu admitted looking down on the ground and Ibuki felt guilty.

"Sorry, it's just that Kirino is just to important for me to lose. Shindou may be the first person he fell in love with but I'll make sure that I'll be the one he'll end up with in the end" Ibuki said seriously determined to keep Kirino to himself while Okatsu looked at him sadly.

"Kirino, there's a reason why Kirino broke up with Shindou didn't he?" Okatsu ask and Ibuki's eyes widen.

"And what makes you say that?" Ibuki asked narrowing his eyes.

"Girls instinct I guess" Okatsu answered and Ibuki looked at her amusingly.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter" Ibuki stated.

"They say that "if you really love someone set it free if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't then it was never meant to be' you should be careful of your actions" Okatsu warned but before Ibuki could say something they're cellphones ringed.

"Hello Takuto" Okatsu answered.

"Hey Okatsu listen I'm kind of stuck because of something you go on ahead first sorry but I won't be able to accompany you" Shindou apologized guiltily,since this is their date but somehow everything went wrong.

"It's ok I understand Takuto" Okatsu said gently in understanding.

"Wait! Is Ibuki with you?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah why?" Okatsu ask as he look at Ibuki.

"Can you hand him your cellphone I want to tell him something"

"Ok" and Okatsu handed her phone to Ibuki, Ibuki look at her in confusion and she just shrugged.

"Hey man can you do me a favor?" Shindou said pleadingly.

"And what's that?" Ibuki asked.

"Can you accompany Okatsu in my stead" Shindou said. Ibuki look at Okatsu he's fine with accompanying her but what about Kirino. Since it's dark and the sun was already gone.

"I'm fine with that but what about Ran?" Ibuki asked as much as he's willing to accompany Okatsu Kirino is still his boyfriend.

"About that..." then Ibuki heard something like the cellphone being passed.

"Hey Mune" Kirino's voice boomed and Ibuki is shocked.

"Ran?!"

"Uh.. yeah it's me, listen can you accompany Okatsu don't worry I'll be fine I'll just be taking a bus on my way home" Kirino said.

"But Ran-!"

"Please Mune it's my fault that were stuck! It's the least that I could do for Shindou since he's really worried about his _girlfriend_ " making sure to emphasize it so that he's jealousy would somehow go down.

"Fine but you better explain yourself to me tomorrow Ran" Ibuki stated a little angrily and he handed the phone back to Okatsu.

"I'm guessing Kirino and Takuto are together?" Okatsu asked looking at Ibuki's grumpy face.

"Yeah" Ibuki answered coldly and started walking followed by Okatsu from behind.

"Sigh.. now I wonder if this is just a coincidence or fate" Okatsu said looking up at the sky.

"Listen Okatsu the past is the past the present is the present the fact that the present is that Shindou's your boyfriend and Ran's mine that's what matters the most" not wanting to give Kirino up. Sighing in defeat Okatsu could only stare at Ibuki's back sadly.

 **Back at Kirino and Shindou (again)...**

After the two were done taking a rest in the bench the sun was long gone already. They were planning to call their lovers but notice that their cellphones were still out of coverage.

"Well this is bad how are we suppose to contact them now" Kirino's worried about Ibuki on what he's doing now.

"Don't worry too much will you" Shindou tried to calm Kirino.

"Why don't we just wait for them in the exit, we might have a chance on seeing them there" and Kirino nodded his head and the two started walking until Kirino look up at his side and stop. Shindou look at his back to see Kirino staring at something he looked at where he's looking at and smiled walking up at him.

"Want to ride it?" Shindou asked looking at Kirino who blushed and turned away at the Ferris wheel.

"No" and started walking but was stopped when Shindou touched his shoulder.

"Come on the lines not that long and besides our cell's might work there come on" before Kirino could answer he was being dragged by Shindou.

"Wow! The views amazing!" Kirino exclaimed as he could see the whole town engulfed in bright colorful light contrast by the darkness above. While Shindou just stared at Kirino's happy face smiling unconsciously but frowned at something.

"Hey, Kirino" Shindou called.

"Yes" Kirino answered not removing his eyes from the view.

"Do you love Ibuki?' Kirino was so shocked he whipped his head around to look straight into Shindou who was looking at him seriously and averted making eye contact with him.

"Well.. yeah I mean... I wouldn't have dated him if I didn't did I?" Kirino answered looking back at the town.

"Are you sure?" Shindou asked as he went closer on Kirino and Kirino backed away leaning more on the window .

"Of course I am" Kirno answered his heart started to skip a beat.

"Hey Kirino" Shindou called leaning closer

"Yes?" Kirino answered unsure.

"Why did you break-up with me?" Shindou asked his chest made physical contact with Kirino's back and before Kirino could move on the other side Shindou's hand were already beside his head touching the window making no exits making Kirino nervous.

"Because.. I got tired of you remember" Kirino answered his voice getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Yeah I remember like it was yesterday especially every time I see you" leaning in Kirino's ear making him shiver.

"O-oh! I see... anyway were at the very top now surely there must be a signal" Kirino said distracting himself and Shindou leaned his hand away from the glass but still has physical contact with Kirino. But before they could do any further their ride suddenly swing making Kirino fall on Shindou.

"Hmph!" both boys blushed as they lie on the sit accidentally kissing each other.

"I'm sorry!" as Kirino suddenly leaned away turning around against Shindou. Shindou slowly stood up blushing as well it was a few minutes of awkwardness before they noticed that the Ferris wheel stopped moving. Since they weren't doing anything to distract himself he took out his cellphone.

"Great I'm out of battery" Kirino said pouting at his cellphone and Shindou chuckled at his cuteness and took out his cellphone too.

"Why do you think the Ferris wheel stopped?" Kirino asked looking down.

"Maybe something happened?" Shindou suggested looking at the window too leaning close to Kirino who was blushing madly.

"Happened? Like what?"

"Malfunction I guess" Shindou shrugged.

"It's pretty late now isn't it? I hope Ibuki didn't wait for me" Kirino said worriedly.

"Yeah I should probably call Okatsu to go ahead first" Shindou said luckily his cellphone still working.

"Hello Takuto" Okatsu answered.

"Hey Okatsu listen I'm kind of stuck because of something you go on ahead first sorry but I won't be able to accompany you" Shindou apologized guiltily,since this is their date but somehow everything went wrong.

"It's ok I understand Takuto" Okatsu answered gently.

"Wait! Is Ibuki with you?" Shindou asked. Remembering that she's with Ibuki.

"Yeah why?" Okatsu ask.

"Can you hand him your cellphone I want to tell him something" Shindou asked.

"Ok" and Shindou heard the phone being passed.

"Hey man can you do me a favor?" Shindou said pleadingly once he knew Ibuki has the phone.

"And what's that?" Ibuki asked.

"Can you accompany Okatsu in my stead" Shindou said. Since it's dark and the sun was already gone and he didn't want Okatsu to go home alone.

"I'm fine with that but what about Ran?" Ibuki asked worried about his boyfriend.

"About that..." Shindou said looking at Kirino who was listening gave him the phone.

"Hey Mune" Kirino's voice boomed.

"Ran?!"

"Uh.. yeah it's me, listen can you accompany Okatsu don't worry I'll be fine I'll just be taking a bus on my way home" Kirino said.

"But Ran-!" jealousy could be hinted in his voice.

"Please Mune it's my fault that were stuck! It's the least that I could do for Shindou since he's really worried about his _girlfriend_ " making sure to emphasize it so that he's jealousy would somehow go down.

"Fine but you better explain yourself to me tomorrow Ran" Ibuki stated angrily and the conversation's finish.

"You don't have to ride the bus you can ride along with me" Shindou offered.

"Shindou..." the Ferris wheel suddenly started moving.

"Ibuki accepted that he would take Okatsu home safely the least I could do is take you home safely or else I'm dead if Ibuki finds out something bad happened to you not only that but I'll also feel guilty of letting you go on your own" Shindou explained. Sighing in defeat Kirino agreed.

"Ok fine" Kirino agreed and the door opened.

"Sorry for the malfunction hope you enjoyed your ride" as the caretaker said. And the two of us exited the place and started walking towards Shindou's car. The ride was silent since it was pretty late and there weren't too much vehicle at this time of the night.

"You could drop me of here" Kirino said but Shindou didn't stop and continued towards Kirino's home.

"There were here now" Shindou said stopping in front of Kirino's home while the latter was blushing.

"You didn't have to you know" looking down blushing in embarrassment.

"But I want to" which made Kirino's blush intensify.

"I see, later then" Kirino said exiting the car, but as he tried to get up Shindou grabbed his wrists turning him around kissing him.

"Later then" and he went away while Kirino just stood there dumbstruck.

 _'What the heck! Why did Shindou kissed me!?"_ touching his lips his face is as red as a tomato.

 _'Why did I do that?! Before I know it my body moved on it's own?!'_ Shindou asked himself not believing what he just did touching his lips his face the same color of Kirino's face.

 _"But his lips were soft and the kiss was simple but sweet'_ the two thought smiling unconsciously. They're date might not have been according to plan at least they were happy in the end.

* * *

 **Woah! 5k + words longest chapter I've ever written**

 **Ok! That's all for today hope your waiting for the new chapter!**

 **Thank you for the readers who read, review, commented, and like**

 **Please read, review, like and comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is the next chapter!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you for the people who read this story and just a few more chapters and this story will end.**

* * *

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V**

It was already Sunday noon and as I woke up this morning I was going to call Ibuki to explain things but as I opened my cellphone I saw that I have 10 missed messages and 25 missed calls from Ibuki and I frowned and called him.

"Hey, Mune good morning" I greeted as I hear that he answered it.

"Good morning too" he greeted.

"Hey listen Mune about yesterday-" but I got cut off before I could explain myself.

"Let's meet" he said in a strict tone which made my eye twitch.

"Fine where and when do you want to meet?" I asked giving in to him before everything becomes worse.

"Let's meet up at the train station this coming Friday I'm coming over there" Ibuki said and he hanged up.

"Sigh" falling in my bed again.

 _'Sheesh! Jealous much'_ I thought as I slowly stand up off my bed.

A few days have passed since the incident it's already Wednesday and since I don't have anything to do and I'm done with studying and entrance exams in universities I decided to go out for a while. The sun's already setting and as I was walking around aimlessly someone called me from behind.

"Kirino-sempai!" Hikaru called I turned around saw him running towards me and stopped infront of me.

"Hikaru! Long time no see! How have you been doing?" I asked enthusiastically, after the party we didn't have too much contact with each other.

"A little busy but everything's fine by the way Kirino-sempai are you busy?" Hikaru asked.

"No, why?" I asked and he smiled.

"Then come with me! The other first years are in the soccer field near the river bank playing" and we both started walking in that direction.

"Kirimo-sempai!" Tenma and Shinsuke shouted amd started running towards me hugging me in the process.

"We miss you sempai!" The two of them said happily.

"I missed you guys too!" Hugging them back.

"Hey now if you don't let go Tsurugi might start to get jealous" Kariya teased and Tsurugi looked at him in annoyance.

"Oh shut up!" Tsurugi said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Yosh! Since everyone's here let's play soccer!" Tenma shouted happily and all of us started playing soccer.

After a while we decided to stop playing already since the sun was already gone and it was starting to get dark already and only me and Kariya was left in the field.

"Kirino" a familiar girl's voice said, my eyes widen and turned around.

"Okatsu!?" I called walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came from visiting Takuto" she answered and I felt an ache in myheart heart it's been such a long time since I visited him from his house.

"I see where's Shindou then? Shouldn't he have accompanied you to the train station?" I asked curiously knowing that Shindou is a gentleman.

"I told him that there's no need to" Okatsu answered.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because there's no need to and besides I wanted to talk to you about something" Kariya who have been quiet all this time spoke up.

"Looks like this is my cue then see you tomorrow sempai" Kariya bid and started walking away. The two of us sit on a bench.

"So What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Takuto..." and I look at her in confusion and my heart started racing.

"What about Shindou?" I ask looking at the river.

"He... change" Okatsu said quietly.

"Change? What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, ever since the date he change a little" Okatsu said.

"Uh... Ok... but why are you telling me all of this" I said looking up at the sky and she giggled and I look at he.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked not understanding why she's laughing.

"Well because isn't it obvious?" Okatsu said like the answer is right there and I shook my head.

"No" and she laughed this time and I could only do is stare at her.

"He change because of you" she said and I sigh.

"I give up, please explain" and she looked towards the river. It was already dark.

"Ever since that incident happened I could hint that he became happy a little" Okatsu said smiling unconsciously and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?" I questioned she shook her head.

"How do I say this I guess you could say that he day dreams sometimes which is very unusual and what's more is that when he day dreams he unconsciously smiles peacefully and happily not the smile that I usually see which is the smile of contentment" she further explained.

"Is that it?" I asked if that's all and she shake her head.

"Kirino can I ask you a question?" Okatsu asked her face started to blush.

"Yeah sure"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" My eyes widened and my cheeks started to be taint in red remembering the kiss we had.

"Pfft! Base from that reaction you did" Okatsu said while giggling.

"Is your first time with Ibuki?" She asked looking at me amusingly.

"Well..Uhm...Ah.." I tried to say something and I'm sure my face is red of embarrasment.

"Oh it's Takuto then?" Okatsu grinned as I shut myself up and my mind tried to think of something.

"We-well of course... I mean... I maybe his ex... but still we did kiss but only once or twice only!" I said and Okatsu's grin widen and my heart started bearing faster and faster.

"Oh really?" She asked mischievously and I started to get nervous.

"Really!" I shouted.

"Then why does Takuto act like it's his first time kissing a person" Okatsu said and I look at her in confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" I asked not looking at her in the eye.

"Well, every time he daydreams he some times touches his... _lips_ " Okatsu explained as she touches her lips for emphasize and I blushed imagining Shindou smiling and daydreaming and he touched his lips and he thinking of me and our kiss and my blush intensified.

"Wha-.. well... he could have been thinking of you! I mean you are his girlfriend!" I said denying what she's trying to say and she suddenly became quiet and a little sad and I felt guilty about it.

"Me and Takuto never kissed before" Okatsu said sadly and I frown.

"Maybe because neither of you want to take the initiative one of you has to make a move. Did you try kissing Shindou?" I asked.

"Yes I did ever since we started dating I tried many times to kiss him on the lips but every time I do it he would always think of a reason not to" Okatsu explained and I felt a pang in my heart for some unknown reason I have a feeeling it's my fault.

"And besides.." she continued and started to smile again.

"Takuto told me that you and him haven't kissed before even when you two were still dating" all of the blood in my body went up to my face.

"Uhm.. Ah... It's not what you're thinking! Let me explain!" I said in panic and she just laugh at my reaction.

"So I'm correct then you two did kiss" she exclaimed and I could only look at her.

"Your weird, shouldn't you be like mad, envious, jealous, or even be possessive of your _boyfriend_ " Kirino said skeptically looking at her.

"Hhhmmm... I guess it's because I love Shindou that I could do this" Okatsu said looking up at the sky.

"Just like you" my eyes widen.

"You broke up with Takuto for his sake didn't you? You know if you explain things to Ibuki he might accept the fact that you still love Takuto and to Takuto on the reason why you broke up with him-" she stopped as I cut her off suddenly.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You've got to be joking me! Are you serious?! Are you really just going to give Shindou your boyfriend just like that!" I shouted standing up not believing what I'm hearing. She stood up as well and looked at me seriously.

"Ever since I met Takuto I fell love at first sight on him! Ever since we started dating there was not a time that I wished that he would look at me with loving eyes! That when he's with me he's as happy as he could ever be! That when were... separated... he would... think of me... just... as I... think of him... every second... that were... far apart.." Okatsu said as she slowly started to cry.

As I watch her like that she reminds me of myself three years ago on the day I found out the reason what was bothering Shindou. I know how hard it is to let go someone you love for their sake. I felt a pang on my heart and hugged her tightly because I know this is the only thing that I could do for her.

"Sniff... Ranmaru... Tell me... Why did you break-up with Takuto?" Okatsu asked looking up at me and I froze remembering the events that happened on that day and I slowly let her go. I stood up turned around and started walking away.

"I'm sorry I can't" I said shaking my head and started walking away but got faster and faster until I was running. I run and run just like before and just like before tears were running down on my cheeks.

...

As Kirino walked away leaving Okatsu behind they didn't know that some one was listening in their conversation. That person walked closer behind Okatsu and when Okatsu felt a presence behind her she turned around and was shock.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" The person asked seriously.

* * *

 **Yosh! Just 2-3 more chapters and this story will end.**

 **Thank you to my dear readers who read this story.**

 **Please read, review, and comment thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh! Thank you for everyone who read and liked my story!**

* * *

"Do you really want to know the truth?" The person asked seriously.

"Wait, aren't you one of Takuto's friends in the soccer team?" Okatsu said looking at the boy in front of him.

Yep! The name's Kariya Masaki" Kariya introduced himself.

"So you're going to tell me the truth why Kirino broke up withTakuto?" Okatsu asked hopefully while Kariya stared at her for a while.

"Depends" Kariya answered nonchalantly.

Depends? What do you mean depends?"

"Depending on your answer if your answer is reasonable then I'll gladly tell you the whole truth and if not then I'll just shut my mouth up and walk away like I don't know anything" Kariya said seriously.

"Why do you want to know the truth on why Kirino-sempai broke up with Shindou-sempai?" Kariya asked looking at Okatsu in the eyes. It's quiet for a few minutes then Okatsu took a deep breath and look at Kariya in the eyes.

"For Takuto's sake I must find out the truth. As his girlfriend and as a person who loves Takuto I want to ease his pain as much as possible" Okatsu said seriously. Both stared at each other for a while until Kariya sighed and sat on the bench.

"Are you going to tell this to Shindou-sempai?" Kariya asked looking at her.

"He has every time right to know the truth" Okatsu answered and Kariya sighed again.

"There's a high chance he might breakup with you" Kariya said looking at her skeptically.

"What ever Takuto's decision is I'll gladly accept it" Okatsu said and smiled at Kariya sitting down next to him.

"If you say so.." Kariya shrugged.

"You girls sure are amazing" Kariya said smiling a little.

"The truthis a few months before Kirino-sempai he found-" Kariya started to tell her the truth while Okatsu listen intently.

...

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

It was already Thursday and I was playing my piano and unconsciously remembering the events that happened with me and Kirino.

 _'I wonder why I kissed Kirino back then? And Kirino, I wonder what Kirino thought when I kissed him? I hope he isn't mad by what I did'_ smiling unconsciously while touching my lips reminiscing about the kiss.

 _'The kiss.. it was simple but nice. I hope I could kiss him again'_ I widen my eyes and blushed at the thought about me and Kirino kissing again and I put my hands on my face as if to hide it. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice that someone entered the room.

"Looks like you're thinking about something , Takuto" Okatsu said which made me jump and look behind to see Okatsu looking at me with a smile on her face.

"O-Okatsu!? What are you doing here!? You didn't told me you were going to come!" I shouted in shock not knowing she'll visit today.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Okatsu said giggling and I blush in embarrassment.

"O-Oh I see! Uh.. do you want me to tell the maids to give you cakes, drinks, sweets anything?" I offered but she just shook her head and sat on the sofa.

"Will you play the piano for me?" Okatsu asked.

"Sure" I smiled at her. I closed my eyes and started playing the piano.

"That was wonderful Takuto!" Okatsu exclaimed clapping her hand.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her. We both were quiet for a while enjoying the peace we have until Okatsu spoke up.

"Takuto" Okatsu called and I look at her to see that she's looking at me seriously the smile on her face is gone.

"Yes?" I said more like a question I feel something bad is about to happen.

"We need to talk" and my heart start to feel nervous and _scared_. I frowned at her and nodded my head.

"Ok... what do you want to talk about?" I asked looking at her.

"Takuto I want you to tell me the truth ok" Okatsu said.

"Do you still love _Ranmaru?_ " and my heart skipped a beat at the question and I blushed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked avoiding the question not wanting to admit it.

"Curiosity I guess" she answered.

"A little bit" I lied.

In all honesty I myself do not understand my own feelings anymore. Okatsu sigh standing up and walked towards the window looking up at the sky and smiled.

"Do you want want to know the truth?" Okatsu asked and I look at her in confusion.

"Truth? What truth?" I asked looking at her nervously.

"The truth about why Kirino broke up with you" and my heart felt a pang of pain remembering the events on that day. I suddenly felt something inside me stir up.

"What are you talking about Okatsu!? How many times do I have to tell you that Kirino broke up with me because he's _tired_ of me! Because I wasn't what he was expecting of me!" I said coldly closing my eyes fist my hands anger boiling inside me. Okatsu look at me sadly.

"A close person of Kirino told me the truth on why he really broke up with you" I whipped my head towards her and she look at me seriously.

"What do you mean?!" I asked in confusion not understanding what she's saying.

"Sigh... how many times do I have to tell you that what Kirino said to you was a lie and that there's a deeper reason why he broke up with you!?" Okatsu said looking at me seriously.

I was quiet for a while reminiscing the things that happened on that day on that night. Ever since the day Kirino broke up with me there was not a day that I wish I could turn back time that I should've said something _anything!_ to make him stay. I felt more hurt when he didn't come to say good bye to me at the airport and when I found out that he had a boyfriend I lost myself I didn't know what to do anymore. When Okatsu said she wanted to help I felt _guilty,_ guilty because I know I was about to use someone for my own selfishness. The pain is so unbearable I just had to do it even though I know that I would regret it in the future.

"What's... what's the use, he's already with Ibuki anyway" I said sadly knowing that Kirino will never be mine.

"Then there's no harm done with knowing the truth, is there?" Okatsu encourage looking at me while smiling and I felt both a little happy and scared.

"I guess your right" I agree looking back at her smiling too. She sat at the sofa again and I look towards the sky.

"It all started a few months before-" Okatsu said telling me everything that she knows, while I silently listen.

Now everything's coming into pieces like a puzzle. The day he came to my house to just hang out but went home early. The reason why he broke up with me when graduation is almost close, why he acted _different_... and yet I _didn't care_ because I was so focus of _myself_ that I didn't know that he was suffering. After she told me everything she quietly excuse herself and went out of the room while I just stayed frozen in my position.

I started playing with my piano's thinking that it would help me ease my mind but somehow remembering the things that Okatsu told me and I started to slam the key notes and before I know it I stopped playing and was panting my head lowered. My mind disheveled on what to do.

 _"What am I going to do now?'_

 _'I don't know what to do anymore'_

* * *

 **And that's it! Until the next chapter guys!  
**

 **By the way just a head up to my dear reader's Ibuki's going to be a little tinsy weensy** **bad. Sorry for the Ibuki fans that are reading this (if there are any)**

 **Anyway please read, review, and like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yosh minna! Thank you for all my dear readers who read this story!**

 **Ibuki's going to be a little meanie here. That's all.**

* * *

 **Shindou Takuto P.O.V**

It's Friday morning already and I was at my room in front of my piano, playing a melody with my eyes closed. Ever since I found out the truth yesterday, that my best friend Kirino broke up with me three years ago was for my sake... I felt guilty for what I've done. I was such an idiot that I believed his excuse... his _lie_... I should've known that he would notice me wanting to do it, I should've known wha he was thinking back then. Were childhood friends after all we could read each other like an open book even without saying anything and yet I...I... and I started slamming the keys on my piano.

I sigh and stood up, I needed to clear my mind for a while and for once playing the piano isn't helping me at easing my pain.

 _'Maybe I should go take a walk'_ and I walk out of my house and started walking with no direction in my mind.

Before I know it I stopped at the soccer field near the river bank. I walked towards the field and saw a soccer ball lying in the grass. I kicked it higher and higher then I started running around in the field doing tricks imagining that I have an opponent in front of me, I've been like that for quite a while I don't know how long I was playing but by the time I'm already done I heard someone clapping at my performance and I look towards the side to see Kariya.

"As expected of you Shindou-sempai your play style of soccer is amazing as always" Kariya said as he walked up towards me smiling.

"Kariya? What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed that it's already noon and that there should be practice today.

"There's no practice today our coach has something else to do" Kariya answered shrugging.

"What about you sempai? What are you doing here?" Kariya asked looking at me.

"Just taking my mind off of something" I answered looking back at the ball and started to control it with my body.

"Is it about Kirino-sempai?" And I stopped making the ball rolling away from me and looked to see him looking at me seriously.

 _'How did he-? Wait didn't Okatsu said a close person to Kirino told her the truth... could it be!?'_ Eyes wide I could only stare at him.

"Kariya... were you the one... who told Okatsu about the truth?" I asked looking at him in confusion and nervousness.

"Yes. I was the one who told her the truth" Kariya answered seriously.

"But why... how did you... know the truth?" I asked, I know that Kariya and Kirino became close friends when I left but I didn't know they were this close and I felt a tinge of jealousy at him.

 _'How close are they?'_ As I stare at him, he shook his head and looked at me amused.

"Don't be jealous sempai, you're still number one in Kirino-sempai's heart" and I blush at his comment while he smirk at me.

"Wha- what are you talking about!?" I shouted flustered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hide it Shindou-sempai I can read you like an open book" he said never taking his smirk off on his face and I blushed further.

"Wha- what ever! Why did you even bother telling Okatsu the truth?" I asked changing the subject.

"Why? Because she's persistent unlike the other person I know" Kariya answered sarcastically and I twitch my eyebrow at the comment.

"And what do you mean by that!?" I asked annoyingly at him.

"What I mean is your girlfriend beat you to it when it comes to understanding Kirino-sempai, even though the two of them never met each other she already knew that Kirino-sempai was lying from the start and yet you his... _childhood friend_... his... _best friend.._. his... _boyfriend_... didn't think twice of what he just said and just let him go like you never really loved him!" Kariya spat angrily and I felt guilty at what he said.

What Kariya said is right, but it's not like I've wanted to end our relationship there, I guess I was so focused on my desire on wanting to agree on the offer that I've forgotten about Kirino, but it's not like I've totally forgotten him... I guess... I was just afraid... afraid that once I've come back Kirino doesn't love me anymore, like now.

"I was confused ok! I had a lot on my mind back then!" I talked back angrily.

"So your mind was so preoccupied that you've forgotten about Kirino-sempai! Is that it!?" Kariya shouted angrily.

"You have no idea how much I suffered after leaving Japan! Especially when Kirino didn't even come to say good bye!" I shouted as anger started to boil inside me.

"And you have no idea how many times Kirino-sempai cried in pain to the point that he stopped his communication with us for a month! If it wasn't for Ibuki he would still be in distress more so since you have a girlfriend!" And I felt a needle pierced through me and bit my lip.

"He wasn't the only who suffered you know!" I retorted back and he became more angry.

"Both of you may have suffered! But Kirino suffered more! And do you know why? Because he loved you longer! And yet you... you never even notice it!... Even when we were still in Junior High Kirino-sempai already loved you! Heck! I don't even know how long he has been crushing!" Kariya said angrily and I felt guilty about it.

"He didn't have to do that! He didn't have to break up with me! If he didn't... did that from the start none of this would ever happened!" I shouted in frustration as some tears were formed in my eyes.

"You want to know! You want to know why he did it!? He loved you that he'll do _'anything for your happiness'!_ That _'he would rather suffer than see you in pain!'_ That's how much Kirino-sempai loves you! Even now Kirino-sempai still loves you!" Kariya shouted in my face and my legs suddenly gave in and I was kneeling on the field my hands made a fist in the grass soil as tears came pouring out.

"What... should I... do now?" I asked. My minds disheveled and my emotions are in a mess, while Kariya just looked at me sympathetically. _  
_

"I... don't know, sempai" Kariya said quietly.

"But what I do know is that you and Kirino-sempai should settle this once and for all" Kariya said and I hear foots steps walking away. I don't know how long I've been in that position but after a while I stood up and sat on the bench and stared up at the sky. A couple of hours pass and it's already afternoon when a familiar voice called from behind.

"Takuto" a girls voice called and look up to see it's Okatsu and she walked towards me and we both smiled at each other. None of us spoke just enjoying the little peace we have until Okatsu spoke.

"Takuto, we need to talk" Okatsu said and I felt a little nervous when she said that. Like in the movies and televisions when your girlfriend has this serious face and all and I look at her direction.

"Okatsu.." I called but she shook her head.

"Takuto, I love you" and I felt like a heavy shoulder was put on me and I couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"That's why I approve of you and Kirino" my head whipped in her direction and I saw her smiling at me as if to encourage me.

"Okatsu!? What are you talking about!?" I exclaimed, it's just like three years ago when Kirino broke up with me for my sake and now Okatsu would break up with me because of my idiocy.

"I want to break up" she said coolly and I could just stare at her in horror.

 _'No no no not again! I'm going to lose someone important to me again! Speak Takuto! Speak! Anything! Don't let history repeat itself!'_ but before I could even my mouth she put a finger on my mouth as if to silence me and shook her head, we were like that for a few minutes until she stood and started walking away. On her fifth step I snapped out of it and grabbed her wrist turning her around and we look eye to eye.

"I... I... I like- no I love you Okatsu! Believe me! I love you!" I said in desperation not wanting her to leave me and she smiled at me. She slowly walked back towards me slowly leaned her head and peck me on the lips.

"You love me but you love Kirino _more_ isn't it?" and my eyes widen and slowly my gripped on her wrist slowly slipped out off me.

"You and Kirino still have hope don't give up Takuto" Okatsu said before finally leaving. And again I was left alone and I sat on the bench again.

I was like that for a long time thinking. It was starting to get dark when I decided to walk around with no direction in mind while thinking deeply about what I truly feel about Kirino.

 **Kirino Ranmaru P.O.V  
**

It's Friday noon already and I was at the library studying, well at least _trying_ to study since my mind would drift off and go back to when me and Okatsu talk just a day ago.

 _'I wonder what she meant when she said those words, I really didn't understand what she means'_ sighing I stood up and started walking out of the library.

As I was walking towards the train station I received a text message from Ibuki that he's already there and I jogged faster towards the station. Once I got there he was leaning against a wall.

"Mune!" I shouted as I jogged towards him.

 _'Uh oh!'_ I thought as he turned towards me with a serious face.

"Uh, hey Mune" I greeted once he's in front of me.

"Hey" Ibuki said with a nonchalant voice.

"Shall we go to your house then" Ibuki continued and I just nodded my head. He gripped my hand tightly and we started walking towards my house.

"Is your mom at home?" He asked looking at me.

"No, she's at a friend's house in another town and won't be back till midnight" he nodded in understanding and his gripped got tighter and I winced.

"Ah! Mune... your hand" I quietly said and he look at me guiltilly before letting go of my hand and we stopped.

"Sorry... it's been a week already since we've last seen each other and now that were face to face I'm acting like a complete jerk as if accusing you of something that you didn't do" Ibuki admitted looking down at the floor and I look at him sadly. I grabbed his hand making him look at me and I smiled at him.

"It's ok I forgive you" I said.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked and we continued walking. After a few minutes of walking were already in front of my house. It was already dark when we got inside.

"Sorry if the house's a bit messy" I said as I cleaned the table of our living room.

"It's still better than my apartment" he joke and I smiled at him.

"Any way wait here for a while, while I cooked our dinner" I said and started cooking. After quite a while the food is being cooked I started preparing the dinner table when suddenly out of nowhere Ibuki suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Mu-Mune!?" I froze on the spot and I started blushing.

"Hey, Ran" Ibuki whispered in my ear and I felt my whole body shiver.

"Yes, Mune?" I asked quietly.

"Do you love me?" He asked with a serious voice and I gulped in nervousness.

"Mune..." I called slowly, thinking what and how to answer.

"The truth is-" I suddenly smelt like something was burning.

"The food!" And I run towards it to turn it off. I look at the food to see it doesn't look bad after that I took a spoon and tried tasting it and it tasted good and I sigh in relief not only since the food wasn't that burned but also because I avoided Ibuki's question... _for now._

"Well, at least the foods fine. Why don't you take a sit and I'll prepare a dinner" I said as I prepared our food. After that the two of us started eating.

"Mmm... as I thought your food taste deliscious! Ran!" Ibuki exclaimed as he eats the food.

"Oh come on! It's not that good!" I exclaimed and blushed at the comment.

"What are you talking about! This is good! Really good! I'm glad that you've become my lover" he said sweetly and I blushed more but along with it I felt a little hurt.

"Whatever, let's eat our food before it gets cold" I said to change the subject.

As soon as we were done eating we went to the couch to cuddle. Ibuki has his arms wrapped around my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around his waist and is leaning on his chest while his head is leaning on my head. We were just seating contently not really caring much on what's on the television. When Ibuki spoke.

"Hey, Ran" he called gaining my attention.

"Hhmm" I answered.

"Do you still love Shindou?" I stopped listening his heartbeat of his chest at the question, I really don't want to answer it but I guess he has the right to know what I truly feel.

""Not much really, just a few more years and it'll disappear" I answered half truth and half lie.

"You know..." he stopped and I frowned as I felt like something bad.

"I know a way for it to disappear" he said unwrapping his arms around my shoulders and instead transferred his hold on my legs and I look at him in confusion and I felt my heart started beating faster.

"Mu-Mune?" And he started to lean closer and my body automatically backed away until I reached the end of the couch and he put his hand beside me entrapping me on the couch.

"Mu-Mune!?" I said in alert as I looked at him in the eyes but he had an unreadable expressionon and I started to inwardly panick.

"You know Ran we've been dating each other for almost 2-3 years now and yet the only thing were doing is holding hands, hugging, and cuddling don't you think now is the right time to try something new?" I was already lying on the couch with Ibuki above me and I felt hands going under my shock and before I knew it my hands moved automatically and slapped Ibuki in the face.

"The heck do you think you're doing!?" I shouted angrily and started pushing Ibuki back with full force.

"Get off of me Mune! This instant!" As I tried to get him off of me, but the latter wouldn't budge much less move from the spot. He suddenly grabbed both of my arms and put it beside my head.

"Trust me Ran this will totally erase your feeling for that bastard" he said and putting my hands above my head being hold by one of his hands while the other went under my shirt and I felt my whole body shiver at the physical contact.

"Mu-Mune!? Please! I beg! Stop!" I shouted fearfully looking at him.

"Ssshhh.. don't worry I'll make sure you'll only feel pleasure" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"No! Stop! I don't want this! Please!" I pleaded and my eyes widen when he suddenly kissed me.

"Nngghh!" I tried to speak but only made it worse since his tongue invaded my mouth and a tear came out from my eyes. Just when I was about to give in, Ibuki was suddenly pulled back of me and got thrown on the floor and someone stood In front of me.

"How fucking dare you force yourself into Ranmaru!" The boy shouted angrily menace obvious in his voice, and I look at the boy with shock.

* * *

 **Sorry if Ibuki was a tinsy winsy a little bit mean in this and the next chapter**

 **Anyway sorry for the long wait you guys!**

 **Please read, review, like, share, and comment**

 **Thank you for supporting this story, I'm really glad that you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys if I kept you waiting, here's the next chapter for this story.**

* * *

 _"No! Stop! I don't want this! Please!" Kirino pleaded and his eyes widen when Ibuki suddenly kissed him._

 _"Nngghh!" Kirino tried to speak but only made it worse since Ibuki's tongue invaded his mouth and a tear came out from his eyes. Just when Kirino was about to give in, Ibuki was suddenly pulled back off of him and got thrown on the floor and someone stood in front of Kirino._

 _"How fucking dare you force yourself into Ranmaru!" The boy shouted angrily menace obvious in his voice, and Kirino look at the boy with shock._

 _..._

"Shindou!?" Kirino shouted in pure shock.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here Shindou!?" Ibuki shouted menacingly, slowly standing up from the floor.

"I'm here because of Ranmaru!" Shindou shouted glaring at Ibuki and moving in front of Kirino while the latter is not moving just staring at him.

"Shi-Shindou!" Kirino called not knowing what to say. Shindou turned around sitting beside him and smiled.

"Hey, Ran sorry I'm late" Shindou joke but before Kirino could reply Shindou was punched in the face.

"Shindou!?" Kirino shouted in terror looking at Shindou who was lying on his knees on the floor and back at Ibuki who was glaring angrily at Shindou.

"You have the fucking nerve to come to my boyfriend's house to _seduce_ him!" Ibuki accused and Shindou stood up glaring back at Ibuki.

"Fuck off! Seduce him!? You've got a lot of nerve accusing me of seducing him when you yourself was about to do something more unforgivable!" Shindou shouted back, the atmosphere inside the room became intense and Kirino just sat at the couch not knowing what to do.

"S-Stop! Stop!" Kirino shouted looking at the two back and forth and yet neither wants to back down.

"Why don't you just go away Shindou! Can't you see that were _busy_!" Ibuki shouted.

"Ha! As if! After what you were planning on doing to Ranmaru, no thanks!" Shindou shouted and the two started fist fighting, Kirino not being able to watch anymore shouted.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Kirino shouted desperately running between them and trying to let them go of each other.

"ENOUGH!" Kirino shouted successfully getting in between them separating them completely out of each others reach.

"Both of you just stop will you!" Kirino said in exasperation.

"It's his fault he's the one who started it!" Ibuki shouted pointing at Shindou.

"I started it?! If I would've known what you were going to do I would've come much earlier to stop your indecent move!" Shindou shouted and tried to get closer to him but Kirino was stopping him.

"Enough! Both of you enough!" Kirino shouted pushing them apart.

"Mune! Shindou! Stop!" Kirino said trying to stop the both of them from fighting each other.

"Mune! Please get out!" Kirino said upset on what just happened a while ago.

"But why me Ran! It should be that bastard that has to go away!" Ibuki shouted angrily.

"Are you an idiot to not know the reason! Wow, you must be the most idiotic person in the whole world if you don't understand Ranmaru's action!" Shindou retorted sarcastically smirking at Ibuki.

"Why you bastard! How dare you insult me! And how dare you call Ran by his name! I'm the only one who's allowed to call him by his name!" Ibuki shouted.

"Enough! Mune please get out!" Kirino pleaded not looking at Ibuki in the face.

"But Ran can't you understand why I did that?! I did that because I love you! Please Ran!" Ibuki begged.

"I.. I'm sorry Mune, but after what you did... I need time" Kirino said looking at the floor. Ibuki look at Kirino heart brokenly, while Kirino tried to stop his eyes from crying blinking many times.

"I... I...I understand..." Ibuki spoke quietly looking at the floor and started walking out of the room while trying his best to calm down and not tear out.

"Good bye then, Kirino" Ibuki said quietly, as he passed on Kirino which made the latter's eyes widen in shock. He look up and quickly followed Ibuki who was at the door already.

"Wait Mune! That's not what I meant!" Kirino shouted holding Ibuki's wrist tightly. Ibuki looked at me smiling sadly and shook his head.

"It's ok, I understand that it's Shindou who you really love" Ibuki said quietly.

"What are you talking about?!" Kirino looked at him with shock.

"Mune! You're misunderstanding things! After I've cleared everything with Shindou, I want to talk to you about how to strengthen our relationship!" Kirino explained desperately looking at Ibuki with pleading eyes.

"No Ran, I.. I'm sorry but I have enough already" Ibuki said while shaking his head.

"What? What do you mean?" Kirino look at him in confusion.

"Sigh.. I know, I know that you're trying your best to love me and try to forget Shindou but... sometimes..' _your best isn't enough'_ Ranmaru" Ibuki said walking in front of Kirino cupping his face looking at him lovingly in the eyes.

"I love you Ranmaru and I want you to be happy" Ibuki said looking at Kirino's eyes with gentleness.

Mu... Mune... I.. I.." Kirino tried his best but started sobbing and Ibuki hug him tightly. Ibuki looked up to see Shindou staring at them.

The two looked at each other in the eyes and had a silent conversation _'take care of him for me'_ Ibuki silently said and Shindou nodded as if understanding _'yeah I will'_. Ibuki let go of Kirino who was sobbing a little.

"Kirino aren't you and Shindou still have to talk about something" Ibuki said gently, smiling a little and Kirino nodded his head a little.

"Let him go again I'll gladly take him as mine" Ibuki said seriously and Shindou nodded his head understanding the seriousness in his voice.

Goodbye Ranmaru" Ibuki said and walked towards the door.

"Munemasa!" Kirino shouted and Ibuki turned towards him.

"See you later, Kirino" Ibuki said smiling at him before closing the door, leaving Kirino and Shindou alone inside the house. It was quiet for a while until Shindou decided to break the silence.

"Ranmaru" Shindou called.

"Yes" Kirino answered hoarsely. Shindou felt a pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry" is the only thing that Shindou could say looking at the floor.

"No it's ok, you don't have to blame yourself for this" Kirino said shaking his head. Kirino walked passed Shindou and went inside the living room to sit on the couch and Shindou followed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kirino asked looking at the floor.

"Why did you break up with me?" Shindou asked although he already knew the answer, he wished that he would just tell him the truth.

"Sigh.. Shindou please.. stop asking that. You already know the answer and yet you always asked the same thing, why Shindou _why_ ?" Kirino said in exhaustion since he's tired of answering the same question, tired of telling the same lie, tired of lying to Shindou. If this continue it might not be long enough before he might tell him the truth.

"I'll keep asking the same question until you tell me the truth" and Kirino snort and smiled a little.

"Truth? What truth? I don't know what you're talking about" Kirino said feigning innocence. Shindou's eyes hardened, staring at Kirino.

"Sigh... I already know the truth, about why you broke up with me" Shindou said and Kirino's eyes widened and bit his lip.

"What are you talking about?" Kirino said still acting and Shindou sigh again.

"Kariya told me the truth already" Kirino gritted his teeth and closed his eyes clenching his fist that are on his lap.

"O-oh! Good for you then huh" Kirino said not knowing what to say anymore. Shindou looked at Kirino and noticed that he's struggling, not knowing what to do Shindou suddenly hugged Kirino. Kirino just clutched on Shindou's chest and cried. Letting out all of his frustration, fear, anxiety, sadness, and anger.

"I-I'm sorry Shindou..." Kirino mumbled while clutching Shindou's chest, while Shindou just hugged Kirino tighter.

"Ssshhh... it's okay it's alright" Shindou said calming Kirino while rubbing his back.

"I... so what did you want to talk about?" Kirino asked after a few minutes he stopped crying but is still clinging on Shindou.

"Ranmaru, I'll be straight forward let's give it another try" Shindou said seriously. Kirino looked up at Shindou's face.

"Another try? About what? Our relationship? I don't know Shin-"

"Takuto"

"What?"

"Call me Takuto, Ranmaru" and Kirino unconsciously blushed at the statement.

"Uh.. uhm..okay, Takuto" Kirino said.

"Please Ranmaru I beg, I love you too much to let you go... I... I can't bear it ok" Shindou beg, tightening his arms around Kirino.

"But Shin- Takuto.. don't you understand were not meant to be together, I mean look at us... our status, our abilities, our.. our.. _life_ , Takuto" Kirino said emphasizing their differences.

" _You_ , you're rich, talented, smart, good looking, kind, selfless, courageous, you... you're . _.._ _perfect_. And me.. I'm just above average, I'm talentless, I have a body of a girl, I'm hot tempered, I'm not even brave I'm a coward who's scared to admit his true feelings, I'm just.. I'm... just... a _nobody_ " Kirino whispered the last part but Shindou heard it loud and and clear.

"That's not true at all!" Shindou shouted angrily pulling Kirino away, making him look up at him in shock.

"Shindou?!"

"Listen here Kirino Ranmaru! It's true at first I didn't think of you as anything other than a dear friend, but... the truth is... I was wrong!" Shindou admitted and Kirino looked at him in confusion.

"Shindou what are you talking about!?" Kirino asked in confusion.

"It's Takuto, Ranmaru" Shindou said smiling gently.

"Ta-Takuto" Kirino said while blushing averting his eyes. Shindou took a deep breath and look at Kirino in the eyes.

"I don't know when, and I don't know how but when you told me how you felt back then something inside me stirred up I didn't know what it was back then, maybe it was already love but I didn't know since I was still young and clueless. I couldn't tell what it was all I know was I suddenly felt happy... like something was lifted upon my shoulders and my life suddenly become brighter. As we spend time with each other that's when I realized that I liked you more than as a friend and I was starting to like our relationship... but then the envelope came and my emotions became conflicting, there were many times that I wanted to say those three words to you but couldn't because once I say it I know that I don't want to be apart from you ever, but even if I don't say it I already didn't want to be apart from you. When you promised me that you wouldn't leave my side... you have no idea how happy I was. All I wanted to say is that... that..." Shindou closed his eyes and his grip on Kirinos shoulder tighten.

"Ta-Takuto" Kirino called worried.

"KIRINO RANMARU I LOVE YOU!" Shindou shouted with all his heart. After that he gasped for air and slowly calmed down, his gripped on Kirino loosened. He took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes slowly.

"Ranmaru!?" Shindou gasped as he saw Kirino's face. Kirino had a shock face his cheeks were pure red and his eyes were flowing of tears.

"Ta-Takuto..."Kirino said, and just started crying again but this time not out of sadness but because of happiness, for once in his life he felt truly happy about something that he couldn't stop his tears from flowing out.

"Ta-Takuto.. I love you too" Kirino tried to say while crying. Shindou cupped Kirino's face making him look up.

"Takuto.." and Shindou kissed Kirino on the lips. Kirino's eyes widened but closed it wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist while Kirino put his arms around Shindou's neck. They kissed for quite a while only separating when the need of air is needed. Shindou slowly layed Kirino on the couch.

"Ta-Takuto..mmhhmm..." Kirino called as Shindou started to lick, suck, and bite Kirino's neck while Kirino's head moves to give more space. Shindou stopped what he was doing and looked at Kirino and smiled at his gentle face.

"Ranmaru.."Shindou whispered seductively in Kirino's ear, making his whole body shiver in excitement and anticipation.

"Ye-yes..." Shindou leaned his forehead towards Kirino's forehead. The two stared at each other in love.

"Will you become my boyfriend?" Shindou asked and Kirino kissed him fully on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Kirino said and both smiled at each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Voila! The end! Yes my dear readers this the LAST CHAPTER of this story!**

 **Thank you for all of your support! Now that this story is finish I'll be focusing on my other story!**

 **I hope you guys LOVED it!**

 **Please read, review, like, comment!**

 **Thank you for Flora,** **Tsundere Tomato, do your best, ImaginationWorld2000,** **Hanadi,** **Hannah, 0.0, and to all of the Guests that read and reviewed on this story. Truth be told I wouldn't be able to finish this if it wasn't for you guys cheering me on! :)**


End file.
